My Lovely Servant
by MinnimieMing
Summary: Aku tidak tau jika takdir membawa kami untuk bertemu kembali, dengan status yang berbeda.. -KyuMin Story- GS! CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**MinnimieMing Present,**

 **FanFiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **CHO** **DONGHAE**

 **LEE HYUK JAE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

"jika sudah besar nanti aku ingin menikah dengan mu,Min. aku akan punya rumah mewah, perusahaan besar, dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya. apa kau setuju?". tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan penuh semangat, anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun itu duduk disalah satu batang pohon besar berdampingan dengan anak perempuan yang seusianya. keduanya berada di salah satu halaman luas dimana banyak anak-anak bermain disana, namun seolah tidak ada lagi yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermain, keduanya memilih duduk seraya berbincang membayangkan jika mereka sudah besar nanti akan hidup berbahagia.

namja kecil bernama Kyuhyun itu menggenggam tangan gadis kecil yang ia panggil Min atau pemilik nama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di pulau _Jeju_ yang begitu indah. pulau dimana semua wisatawan yang datang ke Korea Selatan ingin mengunjunginya. pulau indah yang menjadi saksi hidup dua anak kecil ini.

Kyuhyun tinggal di panti asuhan _Harapan_ sejak berumur 5 bulan, ketika kedua orang tuanya yang tidak bertanggung jawab memilih meninggalkannya ditempat yang indah ini. sedangkan Sungmin bernasib sama dengan Kyuhyun, sejak ia berumur 10 bulan, ibunya menitipkannya di panti asuhan namun tak kunjung datang lagi untuk sekedar melihatnya.

tapi semua itu sudah mereka lupakan, yang ada hanya kenangan indah kebersamaan mereka selama tinggal di panti asuhan _Harapan_. Kyuhyun yang sedikit tertutup lebih nyaman bermain dengan Sungmin atau ibu pantinya. jika sudah bertemu dengan kedua orang itu maka Kyuhyun yang tertutup akan terlihat begitu terbuka dan penuh keceriaan. berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sangat terbuka pada siapa saja, parasnya yang manis dan menggemaskan serta sifatnya yang tidak kekanakan diumurnya yang baru berusia 10 tahun membuat siapapun terutama ibu panti begitu menyayangi Sungmin.

"aku juga ingin menikah dengan mu, Kyu. aku ingin menjadi ibu yang baik dan kau ayahnya, aku akan pergi belanja dan mengantar anak-anakku nanti kesekolah, lalu aku akan menunggumu pulang bekerja dan meniyapkan makan malam" balas Sungmin dengan penuh semangat.

biarkanlah diumur mereka yang sekarang ingin berandai-andai untuk masa depan mereka tanpa tau jika takdir bisa saja tidak menyatukan keduanya.

.

.

.

MY LOVELY SERVANT

.

.

seorang wanita muda berparas manis tengah meremas-remas tangannya yang berkeringat karena gugup, ini hari pertamanya bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan di salah satu rumah mewah milik keluarga terpandang di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

wanita muda berusia 22 tahun itu merapihkan pakaian khas pelayan dan menatap seisi rumah mewah di sekitarnya.

"Lee Sungmin"

"ah.. ya" wanita yang di panggil Lee Sungmin itu membalikan tubuhnya menatap wanita paruh baya yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengannya. wanita yang ia temui di supermarket , yang melihatnya tengah kebingungan mencari pekerjaan di kota seluas Seoul. wanita itu juga yang mengajaknya untuk ikut dengannya dan berkerja dirumah mewah ini.

"kau pasti gugup. tenang saja, semua pelayan dan koki disini sangat ramah, mereka lebih tua dari mu dan majikan kami jarang berada dirumah karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka diluar negri. yang sering berada dirumah hanya putra mereka dan tunangannya. satu lagi, tuan muda sangat dingin dan tertutup pada siapapun disini kecuali kedua orang tuanya, aku harap kau bisa memaklumi sikapnya" jelas wanita paruh baya itu.

"aku mengerti, lagi pula aku hanya pelayan disini sudah seharusnya aku memaklumi sikap-sikap majikanku" balas Sungmin tidak lupa dengan senyum cantik yang memamerkan gigi kelincinya itu.

"kau sangat manis, semoga kau betah berada disini"

"terima kasih ahjumma, jika bukan karenamu yang memberikan pekerjaanku ini mungkin aku tidak tau harus pergi kemana lagi"

"kau sudah mengatakan itu beberapa kali..lebih baik kau bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam, ayo Sungmin" . Sungmin mengangguk semangat dan mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan beberapa pelayan lainnya tengah menyiapkan makan malam. wanita paruh baya tadi adalah kepala pelayan,jadi ia tidak ikut turun tangan untuk merapihkan makanan. hanya Sungmin dan dua pelayan wanita lainnya yang menyusun makanan di atas meja. seperti yang dikatakan wanita tadi, para pelayan disini sangat ramah pada siapapun dan Sungmin sangat senang karena bisa langsung mengakrabkan diri pada mereka.

tidak lama setelah makan malam siap, sepasang suami istri menghampiri meja makan. saat itu Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti harus bagaimana,memilih berdiri tidak jauh dari meja makan.

"ah..kau pelayan baru itu?"

"selamat malam Nyonya, nama ku Lee Sungmin" Sungmin membungkukan badannya dihadapan wanita yang ia tahu sebagai majikannya .

"ya, Lee Ahjumma sudah memberitahuku tentang kedatanganmu. setelah makan malam nanti maukah kau berbincang denganku dengan dua gelas teh hangat?" tanya majikannya itu.

"baik nyonya akan saya siapkan". majikannya itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memulai acara makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

"berapa usiamu?"

"22 tahun nyonya"

"kau seumuran dengan putraku, apa kau tidak melanjutkan pendidikanmu?" tanya wanita paruh baya namun terlihat sangat cantik itu, wanita yang menjadi majikan Sungmin itu sangat ramah dan keibuan,terlihat dari caranya berbicara terdengar sangat anggun dan lembut. Sungmin dan Nyonya Cho kini berada di halaman luas di belakang rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho.

halaman rumah yang terdapat kolam renang besar serta bangku-bangku taman dan tanaman hias yang begitu indah disekelilingnya membuat siapapun pasti bermimpi memiliki rumah seperti ini.

Sungmin sangat kagum dengan kehebatan rumah mewah ini.

"aku sempat berkuliah disalah satu universitas dikampung halamanku, namun karena tidak cukup memiliki biaya jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan diSeoul" jelas Sungmin, namun wajahnya mendadak berubah murung saat mengingat alasannya datang ke Seoul.

"kau sangat manis, baru kali ini aku mempekerjakan anak muda seperti mu. kalau begitu kau bisa bekerja mulai dari jam 5 pagi hingga jam 8 pagi setelah itu kau pergilah kuliah dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu setelah pulang kuliah". Sungmin menatap bingung kearah nyonya Cho.

bukankah tadi dia bilang kalau ia belum memiliki cukup uang untukmelanjutkan kuliahnya.

seolah mengerti dengan tatapan bingung Sungmin, nyonya Cho tertawa lebar dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"pergilah ke KyungHee University, kampus itu milik keluarga kami dan aku sendiri yang mengelolanya. aku akan memasukan namamu disana mulai besok. kau harus tau kalau pendidikan itu lebih penting dari apapun saat ini".

Sungmin kehilangan kata-katanya, ia sangat merasa beruntung sekarang. mendapatkan pekerjaan, diterima dengan baik oleh teman-temannya dan sekarang ia sudah menarik perhatian nyonya besarnya hingga wanita itu bersedia menyekolahkannya.

"ta..tapi nyonya.. pekerjaanku..."

"bukankah tadi kau sudah bilang, kau boleh bekerja mulai jam 5 pagi hingga jam 8 pagi setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkannya setelah pulang kuliah. bagaimana? apa kau bisa menerimanya?" tanya Nyonya Cho, dengan cepat Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk berkali-kali dihadapan wanita paruh baya itu.

"aku menerimanya, terima kasih banyak nyonya. aku janji akan memberikan yang terbaik"

"baiklah-baiklah.. kau memang harus memberikan yang terbaik, kau masih muda,perjalananmu masih panjang"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama Sungmin datang ke KyungHee, gadis cantik itu sudah menceritakan semua kebaikan nyonya Cho pada Lee ahjumma, dan wanita itu sangat senang lalu memberikan alamat KyungHee. ternyata kampus itu tidak jauh dari rumah mewah keluarga Cho, dan masih bisa ditempuh dengan menggunakan sepeda.

demi menghemat uangnya tentu saja Sungmin memilih naik sepeda, dari pada harus berdesak-desakan di dalam bus yang padat penumpang. apa lagi ini Seoul, kota dimana semua orang terlihat sibuk tidak dikampungnya yang asri itu.

Sungmin mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat, hari terlihat mendung, hujan bahkan mengguyur Seoul semalaman, namun suasana hati gadis cantik itu sangat cerah.

di sepanjang perjalannya Sungmin tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melanju dengan kencang hingga menyipratkan air jalan yang menggenang sampai mengenai baju Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan!". Sungmin menghentikan sepedahnya dan melihat kondisi baju dan rambutnya yang setengah basah, bahkan tas usangnya ikut basah karena mobil sial tadi.

"bagaimana ini, tidak mungkin aku kembali kerumah keluarga Cho.. aku pasti terlambat" gumamnya pelan, ia benar-benar mengutuki mobil sport berwarna putih tadi dan memilih kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

hanya butuh waktu 35menit untuk mengendarai sepedanya, akhirnya Sungmin sampai dikampus mewah yang ia tau bernama KyungHee University ini.

matanya menatap deretan mobil mewah di halaman tanpa menyisahkan sedikit tempat untuk sepeda ataupun sepeda motor. hingga akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk menyimpan sepedanya disalah satu pohon besar di belakang kampus.

ia melewati koridor yang sedikit ramai, beberapa diantara mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik memperhatikan pakaian Sungmin yang seolah tidak pantas untuk datang kekampus ini.

padahal ia hanya memakai kaos berwarna pink ditambah cardigan yang warnanya memang sudah buruk itu semakin buruk dengan warna air jalanan yang coklat, ditambah celana levis berwana biru tua serta sepatu talinya yang sedikit sobek dibagian samping. namun itu semua tidak memudarkan Sungmin untuk bersekolah di kampus ini.

"kau mencium bau sampah?"

"benarkah? sepertinya aku mulai menciumnya sekarang". Sungmin milirik dua gadis cantik di depannya, semakin ia mendekat semakin pula kedua gadis itu menyindirnya.

"ah.. baunya semakin jelas, bagaimana mungkin kampus ini membiarkan sampah disini?"

"tidak mungkin tanganku ini membuang sampah, atau aku minta security untuk membuangnya.. sampah itu terlihat mencolok disini". gadis itu berujar dengan cukup keras membuat beberapa pengguna koridor ini memperhatikan Sungmin yang hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

' _apa benar aku tidak pantas berada disini?'_

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap nyonya Cho yang berjalan kearahnya. saat itu juga bisikan-bisikan yang awalnya menyindir Sungmin mendadak terhenti karena sebagian dari mereka terkejut. seorang petinggi di kampus ini mengenal sosok yang mereka sebut 'sampah' tadi.

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa Sungmin seraya membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan nyonya Cho.

"kau datang? baiklah kau bisa ikut aku" nyonya Cho berjalan di depan Sungmin, sedangkan gadis cantik itu hanya menyatukan tangannya dan menunduk saat melihat tatapan sinis dari beberapa orang di sepanjang koridor.

.

.

"aku lupa menanyakan ini padamu, tapi jurusan apa yang kau pilih saat masih kuliah dulu?" tanya nyonya Cho saat keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan didalam ruangan besar miliknya.

"aku sangat menyukai musik, nyonyajadi aku memilih kelas seni saat itu" jawab Sungmin pelan, sebenarnya ia merasa gugup sekarang apa lagi pakaian dan rambutanya sedikit berantakan.

"benarkah? apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik?" nyonya Cho tanpak sangat antusias mendengar Sungmin yang menyukai musik.

"sebenarnya tidak terlalu mahir. biasanya saat ada acara di panti, ibu panti selalu memintaku bermain piano dan aku sangat senang hingga malamnya aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara memainkannya dan aku bisa memainkannya secara otodidak"

"itu sangat hebat Sungmin, baiklah aku akan memasukkan mu kekelas seni. apa kau suka? ". Sungmin tampak berbinar mendengar penawaran nyonya Cho.

"aku suka, sangat suka.. terima kasih banyak nyonya Cho"

"tidak perlu seperti itu, aku tau kau bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

malam harinya Sungmin kembali menggunakan pakaian khas pelayannya, baju yang terlihat seperti gaun itu berwarna hitam dengan bagian depannya berwarnya putih, sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit tidak nyaman karena pakaian ini membuat pahanya yang putih terlihat jelas karena bagian bawah roknya yang mengembang dan berada di atas lutut.

tadi ia datang ke KyungHee hanya untuk mendaftarkan diri ditemani nyonya Cho. beberapa dosen disana menatap Sungmin bingung dan sedikit memperhatikan pakaian Sungmin yang jauh dari kata mewah. namun itu semua tidak apa-apa jika mengingat ia akan kembali sekolah di kelas seni.

Sungmin menggenggam kalung yang ia gunakan dan memejamkan matanya sebentar

' _aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untukkmu umma, dan kau Kyu'_

' _cklekk_

"Sungmin-ah, ayo kita harus menyiapkan makan malam, hari ini putra keluarga Cho pulang" ucap seorang pelayan yang membuka pintu kamar nya. disini, semua pelayan mendapatkan kamar masing-masing dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur dengan kamarnya yang mungil ini.

Sungmin pun mengangguk cepat dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan. satu persatu piring berisi beberapa menu makanan yang dibuat oleh para koki di rumah mewah ini ia susun dengan rapih. hingga butuh waktu 5 menit saja untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

tidak lama setelah itu nyonya dan tuan Cho duduk di kursi biasa mereka duduki, biasanya tuan Cho terlihat lebih pendiam jika sedang berada di meja makan namun sepertinya kali ini mereka lebih banyak berbicara.

"kapan anak itu sampai?" tanya Tuan Cho pada kepala pelayan Lee

"tuan muda datang siang tadi dan langsung masuk kamarnya setelah makan siang" jawab Lee Ahjumma, semuanya hanya terdiam hingga sosok tampan lainnya dengan baju santai yang namja itu kenakan membuat tatapan tuan Cho beralih pada putra bungsunya itu.

Sungmin yang berada di belakang kursi nyonya Cho, merasa detak jantungnya berdetak tidak normal ditambah tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin. namun ia belum sadar apa yang membuat tubuhnya seperti ini

"kau pulang tanpa menghubungi orang tuamu?"tanya tuan Cho dengan nada sedikit dingin, pria paruh baya itu menatap putranya dengan sinis.

"sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kedatanganku, yang kau pikirkan hanya kemenangan tender itu"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" suara tuan Cho terdengar begitu nyaring membuat Sungmin tersentak, tapi bukan hanya karena suara tuan Cho namun karena nama yang terlontar dari ucapan tuan Cho.

Sungmin yang tadinya menunduk memilih melihat sosok tampan yang berada di depan nyonya Cho, itu berarti namja itu juga berada di hadapannya.

tangannya yang tadinya dingin kini mulai berkeringat saat namja yang ia tatap ternyata sudah lebih dulu menatapnya dengan dalam.

mata itu masih sama, hidung itu masih sama, bibir itu masih sama, kulit putih pucatnya itu masih sama.. sama seperti sahabatnya yang meninggalkannya 12 tahun yang lalu.

' _Kyu..dia Kyuhyunku'_

keduanya masih berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih membuang pandangannya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"kau membuat selera makanku hilang, lebih baik aku tidak makan" ucap namja tampan itu dengan nada dingin, suara itu terdengar berbeda, tubuhnya kini sudah sangat tinggi bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari Sungmin namun tatapan matanya tadi tidak bisa membohongi Sungmin. walaupun tadi Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan dingin dan dalam namun ia bisa melihat sosok kesepian dari mata itu.

"mengapa anak itu semakin hari, semakin kurang ajar"

"bukan dia yang kurang ajar, tapi kau yang kertelaluan Hannie" nyonya Cho berujar dengan sedikit keras. wajah cantiknya sedikit menakutkan jika sedang marah, apa lagi ia yang seharusnya membayangkan bisa kembali makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya yang utuh malah dirusak oleh suaminya.

"Lee Sungmin, kau siapkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun dan antarkan ke kamarnya" nyonya Cho melirik Sungmin sekilas, dan gadis cantik itu langsung pamit untuk pergi ke dapur.

.

.

"kau dengar? Tuan Cho kembali bertengkar dengan Tuan muda.."

"mereka selalu seperti ini, aku dengar dari kepala pelayan Lee, jika tuan muda sejak kecil sudah ditekan oleh tuan besar untuk keuntungan perusahaan mereka".

"tentu saja, tuan muda sangat jenius sudah pasti keluarga ini memanfaatkannya"

dua pelayan itu asik berbisik di dapur, tidak menyadari jika Sungmin berada di belakang mereka.

' _benarkah Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti itu? lalu aku harus bagaimana?'_

"Sungmin-ah, mengapa kau melamun?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dan memilih menghampiri Sungmin.

"aku..diminta nyonya Cho untuk membawa makanan ke kamar tuan muda" jawab Sungmin pelan. pelayan yang Sungmin tau bernama Kim Min Jung itu menatap kearah nampan yang di bawa Sungmin.

"kau tau dari mana jika tuan muda menyukai daging dan susu coklat? bahkan kau tidak memasukan sayuran disana"

"be...benarkah dia tidak menyukai sayuran?"

"benar"

' _jadi dia benar-benar Kyuhyunku?'_

"lebih baik kau cepat kekamarnya, kau harus hati-hati padanya Sungmin. dia bisa membentakmu kapanpun dia mau" Sungmin mengangguk kaku dan meninggalkan kedua rekan kerjanya itu untuk pergi kekamar Kyuhyun.

kamar itu berada dilantai dua, Sungmin menatap lama kearah pintu bercat coklat itu sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintunya.

beberapa kali tidak ada hasil akhirnya Sungmin mengetuk pintu itu sedikit keras hingga akhirnya sang pemilik kamar membuka pintunya dan menatap Sungmin dalam.

' _Kyu... akhirnya aku menemukanmu'_

Sungmin tidak lepas dari menatap Kyuhyun, gadis itu sudah sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. terakhir mereka bermain adalah saat Kyuhyun mengatakan ingin menikahi Sungmin di atas pohon panti, keesokan harinya Sungmin tidak bisa menemui Kyuhyun karena ibu panti bilang Kyuhyun sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga lain. saat itu juga Sungmin yang ceria malah terlihat lebih pendiam, karena ia sudah sangat merasa kehilangan sahabatnya sejak ia kecil.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya, saat itu juga lamunan Sungmin terbuyar dan memilih menunduk menatap kearah makanan yang di pegangnya

' _Kyuhyunku tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu'_

"aku...aku adalah pelayan baru, maaf tuan ini makan malam anda"Sungmin menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan dan susu hangat yang ia buat sendiri kehadapan Kyuhyun.

namun bukannya menerima, namja tampan itu malah membuat pintu kamarnya dengan lebar.

"masuklah dan kau letakan dimeja, aku akan mandi dulu" ujar Kyuhyun lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin. gadis cantik itu hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun bingung sebelum akhirnya mengikuti perintah tuan mudanya itu untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sungmin kembali kagum saat melihat kamar Kyuhyun yang luas, kamar yang di dominasi warna biru tua itu terlihat sangat hangat. mata Sungmin kembali mencari-cari kekaguman apa lagi yang bisa ia lihat, namun matanya terhenti saat melihat sebuah figura besar dikamar itu, figura yang disana menampilkan sepasang pria dan wanita muda yang tengah tersenyum lebar di pinggir pantai. Sungmin sangat tau siapa laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu adalah Kyuhyun. ia belum pernah lagi melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lebar dan terlihat sangat bahagia, namja itu tengah merangkul pinggang wanita cantik di sebelahnya. mereka berdua seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah, terlihat sangat memancarkan kebahagiaan. di dalam figura itu juga tertera tanggal dan tanda tangan keduanya.

foto itu ternyata diambil 2 tahun yang lalu.

 _".. yang sering berada dirumah hanya putra mereka dan tunangannya. satu lagi, tuan muda sangat dingin dan tertutup pada siapapun disini kecuali kedua orang tua dan kekasihnya, aku harap kau bisa memaklumi sikapnya"_. Sungmin kembali mengingat perkataan Lee Ahjumma, jadi benar wanita itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun.

"cantik sekali" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"mengapa kau masih disini?". Kyuhyun keluar hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya. Sungmin tidak sadar jika ia terlalu lama berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"ma..maafkan aku.. aku akan pergi"

' _grepp_

langkah Sungmin terhenti saat tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"mengapa kau disini?...Sungmin" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. Sungmin hanya terdiam, tubuhnya berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun. tangannya mengusap pipi pucat Kyuhyun yang sedikit basah karena habis mandi.

"aku menemukanmu, aku menemukanmu Kyuhyunku..." Sungmin hampir menangis saat kyuhyun mengenalinya, itu berarti Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya. namun saat melihat bagian leher namja itu tidak ada kalung yang biasa ia gunakan.

kalung yang diberikan ibu panti pada mereka berdua dan berjanji tidak akan melepas kalung itu walaupun salah satu dari mereka akan pergi.

Sungmin yang awalnya melihat kerinduan dimata Kyuhyun berubah jadi pandangan dingin yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, bahkan namja itu menepis pelan tangan Sungmin yang berada di pipinya.

"aku bukan Kyuhyunmu, aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun.. putra dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul, aku harap kau tidak membahas masa laluku pada siapapun.. aku sudah menghapus semua masa lalu itu, dan itu artinya aku juga sudah menghapus namamu dari dalam hati ku"

.

.

.TBC

.

.

.

MinnimieMing is Back!

Hahahaha ini baru part satu percobaan, jadi kalau yang review sedikit sekali mungkin akan saya hapus dari FFn dan saya update di akun facebook pribadi saya saja. Awalnya ff ini BL tapi karena saya masih belum bisa untuk nulis ff BL jadi saya ubah jadi GS. Saya akan terus menulis dan itu cuma buat KyuMin, jadi jangan meminta saya untuk mengganti cast di cerita ini ... terima kasih

Semoga kalian suka

Review kalian sangat membantu menambah semangat saya untuk menulis ^_^

.

.

 ** _StellaChoi, 10 Oktober 2016_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin yang awalnya melihat kerinduan dimata Kyuhyun berubah jadi pandangan dingin yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, bahkan namja itu menepis pelan tangan Sungmin yang berada di pipinya.

"aku bukan Kyuhyunmu, aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun.. putra dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul, aku harap kau tidak membahas masa laluku pada siapapun. aku sudah menghapus semua masa lalu itu, dan itu artinya aku juga sudah menghapus namamu dari dalam hati ku"

.

.

.

MinnimieMing Present,

FanFiction

.

.

Cast : **CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **CHODONGHAE**

.

.

Chapter : 2

.

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.

.

Rate : T

.

Warning GS!

.

.

Sungmin terdiam dikamarnya, ucapan Kyuhyun tadi seolah tidak ingin pergi dari pikirannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun yang ia lihat sekarang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi sahabatnya dulu. Sungmin juga tidak tau apa salahnya hingga Kyuhyun begitu marah padanya.

Apa kehadirannya dirumah ini membuat Kyuhyun marah?

Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya, dengan cita-citanya, bahkan hingga janjinya dengan ibu panti yang menyuruhnya menemui Kyuhyun?

Heechul sudah sangat menyukainya bahkan mendukung semua cita-citanya, tapi apa Sungmin mampu untuk tinggal satu atap bersama Kyuhyun dengan status mereka yang kini hanyalah majikan dan pembantu?

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan aku sangat merindukanmu Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Pagi ini tampak berbeda dengan sebelumnya, jika kemarin di meja makan hanya diisi oleh Heechul dan Hangeng kini ada satu sosok tampan lainnya yang tengah duduk menikmati sarapan pagi bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"jangan lupa untuk datang pada meeting dengan beberapa kolega jam 10 pagi, sebelum kau pergi ke Busan". Ucap Hangeng setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, mata itu tidak berniat melihat pada siapapun hingga membuat Sungmin yang berdiri dibelakang Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan bingung. Namun tidak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, tanpa pamit langsung menuju pintu keluar dan pergi untuk bekerja. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun hingga menghilang dari balik dinding, namja itu berubah total. Sungmin tidak tau apa yang telah dilakukan keluarga Cho pada Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Hannie, Kyuhyun bahkan baru tiba dari Singapura kemarin". Heechul membukan suara, wanita cantik itu mendadak marah saat melihat sikap suaminya pada Kyuhyun yang benar-benar keras.

"aku hanya mendidiknya dengan caraku, tidak perlu kesalahan di masa lalu terulang lagi. Aku akan membuat Kyuhyun menjadi penerus Cho yang terbaik". Hangeng berkata begitu angkuh, sedangkan Heechul seperti tidak bisa menolak keputusan Hangeng yang terus saja menekan Kyuhyun.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun , Hangeng memilih meninggalkan Heechul sendirian di meja makan sebelum akhirnya supir mengantarnya kekantor.

Sungmin masih terdiam di belakang Heechul, gadis cantik itu masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di keluarga ini. Yang Sungmin tangkap dari apa yang ia lihat, Kyuhyun seperti benar-benar dibuat sempurna oleh Hangeng, dan ia sadar jika Kyuhyun tidak bahagia sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak bahagia dengan keluarga barunya.

"Sungmin, kau tidak berangkat kuliah?" lamunan Sungmin hilang saat mendengar pertanyaan Heechul.

"aku akan pergi setelah merapihkan meja ini nyonya" jawab Sungmin sopan, Heechul mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Saat itu juga Sungmin merasa usapan tangan Heechul dikepalanya membawa kenyamanan, selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Lagi-lagi ia harus bersyukur karena bisa dekat dengan Heechul.

"kau anak yang baik, Lee Sungmin setelah pulang kuliah kau harus mengantarku kesuatu tempat"

"baik nyonya" Sungmin tersenyum lebar di depan Heechul dan membungkukan badannya setelah melihat Heechul menjauhi ruang makan.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya di koridor KyungHee, ini kedua kalinya ia datang ke Universitas paling mewah di Seoul. Masih sedikit belum terbiasa dengan bisikan-bisikan yang ia dengar dari beberapa wanita di sepanjang koridor membuat Sungmin harus berjalan cepat hingga sampai kedalam kelasnya.

Namun apa yang ia lihat dikoridor tadi tidak ada bedanya dengan yang ia lihat dikelasnya, semua orang tampak berbisik bahkan ada pula yang langsung menyindir Sungmin dengan keras.

"kau Lee Sungmin, benar?" wanita cantik itu menegur Sungmin dengan ramah, Sungmin pun membalas dengan senyum cantiknya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"aku Lee Hyuk Jae, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Senang berkenalan denganmu Lee Sungmin" . wanita yang memperkenalkan namanya Eunhyuk itu mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin berjabat tangan dengan Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin senang karena menemukan orang kedua diKyunghaee yang terlihat tulus menyukainya setelah Heechul.

Eunhyukpun mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk dikursi bersebelahan dengan kursinya. Mengabaikan tatapan sinis dari beberapa teman dikelasnya.

"kau pasti belum mengenal banyak tentang Kyunghee, jam istirahat nanti aku akan mengajakmu untuk berkeliling"

"terima kasih Eunhyuk-ssi, kau baik sekali" ucap Sungmin senang, kehadiran Eunhyuk menambah semangatnya untuk belajar.

"kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, cukup Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie. Jangan pedulikan yang lain, mulut mereka yang sebenarnya tidak terdidik di kampus ini". Eunhyuk berujar dengan suara cukup keras, beberapa orang disana hanya membuang muka mereka mendengar sindiran keras dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memang bukan salah satu dari mereka yang selalu menindas orang-orang yang mereka anggap lebih rendah dari mereka. Eunhyuk sendiri adalah salah satu mahasiswi paling berbakat di fakultas seni karena kehebatannya dalam melakukan dance dan beberapa alat musik.

Sungmin senang karena saat ini ada yang tulus ingin berteman dengannya, ia pikir mungkin selamanya ia akan sendirian dikampus ini hingga wisuda nanti. Namun kehadiran Eunhyuk yang tidak ia sangka membuatnya kembali merasa beruntung untuk pergi ke Seoul.

.

.

.

"jadi dulu kau tinggal di panti asuhan di Jeju?". Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan, kini ia berada di sebuah taman yang indah milik Kyunghee bersama teman barunya. Sungmin bahkan sudah merasa nyaman dengan Eunhyuk hingga menceritakan masa lalunya bahkan alasannya untuk pergi meninggalkan Jeju.

"aku merindukan kampung halamanku, bagaimanapun juga disana aku dibesarkan. Walaupun tanpa orang tua, setidaknya aku memiliki kenangan yang indah bersama teman-teman ku di panti asuhan"

"aku turut sedih mendengar ceritamu, tapi masa lalu itu bukan untuk dilihat lagi Sungmin. Kau harus memikirkan dan melihat masa depanmu". Sungmin tersenyum sedih mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk.

Tidak. Sungmin tidak akan bisa melupakan masa lalunya yang begitu indah, walaupun semuanya telah berubah sejak kepergian Kyuhyun dari sisinya.

"terima kasih Hyukkie-ya"

"jangan sungkan terhadapku, sekarang kita adalah teman"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengusap pelan dahinya yang penuh keringat, hari ini cuaca sangat panas mungkin orang-orang memilih untuk menggunakan kendaran pribadi mereka yang lebih nyaman dan tidak terkena sinar matahari langsung. Polusi udara di Seoul benar-benar buruk dibandingkan dengan udara di Jeju.

Haah...lagi-lagi Sungmin harus membandingkan suasananya dikampung dan suasananya tempat ia tinggal sekarang.

Gadis manis memasuki rumah megah milik keluarga Cho melalui pintu kecil yang langsung menuju kamar para pelayan, Sungmin memang tidak pernah menggunakan pintu depan karena menurutnya pintu kecil ini membuatnya cepat sampai dikamar pribadinya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Lee Ahjumma, Sungmin berbalik dan membungkukkan badannya dihadapan wanita paruh baya itu

"iya, di jam terakhir tadi dosen Han tidak bisa datang. Jadi mereka menyuruh kami pulang"

"Nyonya Cho menanyakanmu dan menitip pesan jika kau sudah pulang kau harus bersiap untuk ikut dengannya"

"sebenarnya kemana nyonya Cho akan membawaku pergi?". Tanya Sungmin, tadi ia tidak sempat menanyakan langsung pada Heechul dan sedikit bingung mengapa Heechul tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi.

"entahlah, setauku nyonya Cho hanya mengajak tunangan tuan muda Cho untuk sekedar memanjakan diri ke salon" . jelas pelayan Lee, Sungmin tampak melamun mendengar kata tunangan tuan muda Cho. Sungmin pun penasaran dengan wajah asli wanita cantik yang ia lihat dalam foto dikamar Kyuhyun itu.

"apa ahjumma pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"siapa?"

"tunangan tuan muda Cho" jawab Sungmin pelan, entahlah ia merasa jantungnya sedikit berlebihan jika mengingat Kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu mengartikan perasaannya karena kerinduan yang akhirnya berujung pertemuan dengan sahabat baik yang sudah 12 tahun meninggalkannya.

"namanya Victoria Song, dia gadis China yang dikenalkan tuan besar pada Kyuhyun dan mereka baru saja bertunangan setelah 2 tahun berpacaran"

"jadi Kyuhyun dijodohkan?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar, Lee ahjumma yang awalnya bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin yang tanpa embel-embel 'tuan muda' langsung tersenyum lebar.

"kau ini seperti sudah lama berteman dengan tuan muda Cho"

"ah maaf, bukan seperti itu maksudku..."

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau belum banyak mengenal keluarga ini. Tuan muda Cho memang dijodohkan karena kaluarga ini mendapatkan banyak bantuan dari keluarga Song. Lebih baik kau bersiap, Nyonya Cho sudah menunggumu" Lee ahjumma sedikit mengusap bahu Sungmin dan meninggalkan Sungmin di depan kamarnya.

Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya, dan berpikir apa keluarga Cho begitu menginginkan harta hingga mempertaruhkan Kyuhyun.

Tapi Sungmin pun belum menemukan jawaban sebenarnya, ia memilih cepat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mandi sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih pakaian yang menurutnya paling bagus dari miliknya yang lain, setidaknya Sungmin tidak membuat malu Heechul saat mereka pergi nanti.

Sungmin juga tidak pernah menggunakan make up seumur hidupnya, wajahnya yang cantik alami membuatnya tidak pusing untuk sekedar membeli obat-obat perawatan wajah. Sungmin merasa itu semua tidaklah penting, yang perlu ia pikirkan hanya bekerja dan belajar untuk masa depannya.

Setelah merapihkan tatanan rambutnya, Sungmin meraih tas kecil usangnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ruangan dimana Heechul tengah menikmati segelas teh hangat di sebelahnya. Ruangan kesukaan Heechul, sebuah tempat dimana sekelilingnya penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang indah, dan jangan lupa bahkan disana juga ada sebuah piano putih yang selalu di rawat oleh beberapa pelayan, walaupun mereka tau jika piano itu tidak pernah ada yang menggunakannya. Taman mawar milik keluarga Cho.

"Selamat sore Nyonya Cho" Sungmin membungkukan badannya dihadapan Heechul

"Sungmin, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Heechul seraya meletakkan cangkir teh tadi ke atas meja. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"sebenarnya nyonya ingin mengajakku kemana?" Heechul tersenyum kearah Sungmin, dan meraih tangan mungil gadis cantik itu.

"aku akan membawamu ketempat dimana kau bisa menjadi Lee Sungmin yang baru "

"apa?"

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak paham dengan kata-kata Heechul sebelum akhirnya Heechul membawa Sungmin kesebuah butik besar dan mencocokan Sungmin dengan pakaian-pakaian yang indah.

"tubuhmu sangat bagus, semua pakaian terlihat sangat cocok kau gunakan" puji Heechul setelah melihat Sungmin tengah menggunakan pakaian ke tujuhnya. Satu persatu pakaian yang Sungmin coba tadi dimasukan ke sebuah paper bag dan Heechul membawanya. Sungmin pun yang tidak tega melihat Heechul membawa Semua baju-baju itu memilih membawanya sendiri .

"baju ini begitu banyak nyonya, apa ini hadiah untuk nona Victoria?" tanya Sungmin dengan jalan sedikit tersendat karena langkah Heechul yang anggun membuat Sungmin kesulitan mengikuti nyonya besar itu, ditambah beberapa paper bag yang berada di tangannya membuat langkah Sungmin semakin berat.

"mengapa aku harus memberikan ini pada Victoria? Aku membelikan ini untukmu" jelas Heechul setengah kesal, bagaimana mungkin ia membelikan baju pada Victoria yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai segudang pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri.

Semua ini berawal ketika Heechul mendengar beberapa gadis di Kyunghee yang mengejek Sungmin layaknya sampah kotor yang tidak pantas berada disana. Tentu saja Heechul yang sejak awal menyayangi Sungmin, tidak ingin gadis itu terganggu dengan beberapa mahasiswi disana dan memutuskan mengubah gaya pakaian Sungmin yang lebih baik lagi.

"tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan nyonya?, beberapa pakaian dilemariku masih layak untuk aku gunakan". Lagi-lagi ucapan Sungmin membuat hati Heechul tersentuh, selama ini Heechul memang menginginkan seorang putri yang cantik ditengah-tengah keluarga Cho. Namun sepertinya Tuhan hanya mengizinkannya memiliki satu putra yang kini Heechul rindukan keberadaannya.

Sungmin sangat sederhana, pakaian yang Sungmin gunakan memang masih layak. Namun pakaian itu tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang untuk memberikan respon positif padanya.

"jika kau masih saja keberatan dengan pakaian yang ku berikan aku akan membuang pakaian itu ketempat sampah" . ancam Heechul membuat Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya di paper bag yang ia bawa.

Mall besar yang belum pernah Sungmin kunjungi ini memang sangat luas dengan toko-toko yang lengkap. Mereka menghabiskan waktu empat puluh menit didalam butik tadi dan kini Heechul mengajak Sungmin sebuah salon yang terlihat mewah.

"Heenim, apa kabarmu?" sapa seorang wanita cantik saat Heechul masuk kedalam salon mewah itu. Keduanya berpelukan dan berbincang hangat sekedar menanyakan kabar dan keadaan keluarga.

"Jae, kenalkan ini Lee Sungmin". Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya kehadapan wanita yang ia panggil Jae tadi.

"selamat sore nyonya" sapa Sungmin diikuti tubuhnya yang membungkuk hormat.

"Sungmin, ini adalah Kim Jaejoong sahabatku" ucap Heechul, wanita bernama Jaejoong itu tersenyum lebar melihat Sungmin. Walaupun ia merasa bingung saat melihat pakaian Sungmin yang terkesan sangat sederhana untuk bersama Heechul namun ia yakin jika gadis yang berada di samping Heechul adalah orang yang penting untuk sahabatnya, karena setau Jaejoong selama ini Heechul hanya mengajak Victoria untuk datang kesalon ini.

"Jae, aku ingin memintamu untuk membuat Sungmin tampak berbeda dan lebih cantik dari yang sekarang"

"tentu saja aku bisa, kau lihat. Sungmin memang tampak cantik walaupun tidak ada setitik bedakpun di wajahnya" puji Jaejoong, Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu.

"kau bisa ikut denganku Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak percaya ini, wajahnya yang putih pucat karena tidak menggunakan make up kini terlihat sedikit bersinar karena polesan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal karya Jaejoong, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang hitam lurus panjang kini berganti menjadi coklat bergelombang. Sungmin memang terlalu sering menguncir rambut panjangnya, karena menurutnya rambut panjang miliknya mengganggu aktifitasnya selama bekerja. Tapi kali ini Sungmin harus kagum dengan rambut miliknya, bahkan ia sepert tidak mengenali sosok yang menjadi bayangannya itu.

"kau memang sangat luar biasa Jae, terima kasih untukmu" ucap Heechul senang, bukan hanya senang melihat kehebatan Jaejoong tapi ia turut senang dengan wajah baru Sungmin yang luar biasa cantik. Untuk saat ini Heechul mengakui jika pelayannya ini memiliki wajah lebih cantik dari pada calon menantunya sendiri.

"ini tidaklah sulit, wajahnya memang sudah cantik alami"

"baiklah sepertinya hari sudah mulai malam aku dan Sungmin harus pulang atau Hannie akan mencari ku, aku sudah membayarnya di bagian kasir"

"kau selalu saja seperti itu, aku melakukan ini bukan untuk dibayar oleh nyonya besar sepertimu. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk sahabatku". Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Sungmin kagum, keduanya memang terlihat saling bersahabat. Sungmin tidak pernah memiliki sahabat perempuan sebelumnya, selain Kyuhyun yang bahkan sudah tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi.

Sungmin dan Heechul meninggalkan salon milik Jaejoong dan beralih pada restoran western, keduanya tidak ingat waktu jika sekarang sudah masuk makan malam.

Mereka memilih kursi yang cukup strategis untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari dari lantai lima ini.

"indah sekali" ucap Sungmin kagum, ia tidak tau jika Seoul akan terlihat indah dimalam hari karena banyak gedung-gedung yang memancarkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu mereka.

Heechul menatap Sungmin dalam, seolah ingin mengungkapkan banyak kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan namun tidak bisa ia ucapkan sekarang.

"eomma"

"oh, Kyuhyun-ah". Heechul tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyun yang menggunakan pakaian kantornya mendekati mereka. Heechul sengaja mengajak Kyuhyun untuk datang dan menyuruh supir mereka untuk kembali kerumah karena Heechul ingin makan malam bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin di depan Heechul, namja berparas tampan itu bukan tidak mengenali siapa gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini. Hanya saja Kyuhyun sedikit kagum dengan wajah Sungmin yang baru.

"jangan melihatnya terus Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan terpesona nanti" gurau Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun yang seolah tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin yang menunduk.

Mendengar candaan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin salah tingkah, bahkan wajah Sungmin sudah mulai panas.

"apa tidak masalah eomma harus keluar rumah dijam segini? Appa akan mencarimu" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya, suara lembut yang Sungmin rindukan. Walaupun 12 tahun yang lalu suara Kyuhyun masih sangat kekanakan namun setiap kata yang di ucapkan laki-laki itu membuat Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya.

"eomma sudah tau jika ayahmu menggantikanmu untuk meeting di Busan siang tadi"

"itu karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku di kantor"

"haah, hidupku menyedihkan sekali. tiga orang laki-laki yang ku cintai memilih meninggalkan aku sendirian dirumah" ucap Heechul dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat, namun Heechul tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan sendunya mengingat apa yang ia ucapkan adalah kenyataan yang ia alami.

"eomma tenang saja, aku dan Victoria akan sering-sering meluangkan waktu untuk eomma". Kyuhyun berujar begitu ringan tidak tau gadis di sebelahnya tengah menekan dadanya, Sungmin terlalu takut untuk mengartikan detak jantungnya yang tidak stabil jika Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya. Di tambah lagi laki-laki itu baru saja mengatakan nama tunangannya dan Sungmin merasa seperti ada pisau tak kasat mata yang menghujam hatinya, sangat perih dan menyakitkan. Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan sakit yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat" suara Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Sungmin pun menatap wajah yang masih setengah menunduk, bahkan Sungmin tidak sadar kapan pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"aku baik-baik saja nyonya maaf". Sungmin menangkup kedua pipinya yang dingin, seandainya saja Kyuhyun tidak datang mungkin sekarang Sungmin akan menikmati makan malamnya bersama Heechul

"makanlah, itu adalah steak kesukaan keluarga kami di restoran ini". Sungmin menatap steak itu sebelum akhirnya mencoba memotong daging itu pelan.

 ** _TING_**

 ** _TING_**

Sungmin terus berusaha memotong daging diatas piringnya, hingga membuat kebisingan akibat benturan pisau dan piring. Heechul terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin yang tidak berhasil memotong sedikitpun daging di piringnya.

"ini, makanlah"

"eh" Sungmin menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun yang menukar piringnya dengan piring laki-laki itu, dipiring itu Kyuhyun sudah memotong dagingnya menjadi kecil-kecil, tentu saja melihat perhatian Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"terima kasih, tuan muda". Ucap Sungmin pelan namun Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Heechul yang melihat sikap Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin membuat tawanya sempat hilang, namun senyum tulus masih tercipta di wajah cantik Heechul.

"kalian berdua makanlah yang banyak"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

"bagaimana jika Appa sudah pulang dan memarahi eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Heechul, ketiganya memilih untuk pulang setelah menghabiskan makan malam tadi.

Heechul tertawa kecil melihat kekhawatiran dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ya, Hangeng memang sangat melarangnya untuk pergi kesuatu tempat hingga malam hari. kepala keluarga Cho itu memang keras. dibandingkan Kyuhyun, Hangeng lebih banyak mengkhawatirkan Heechul apa lagi hingga Heechul tidak ada dirumah saat dirinya sudah pulang dari kantor.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, eomma sudah meminta izin padanya tadi." Heechul mengusap bahu Kyuhyun dan menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok cantik lain yang terlihat sedikit kesusahan membawa tujuh paper bag di kedua tangannya yang mungil.

"Kyu, bantu Sungmin cepat". Heechul mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Sungmin. Gadis cantik itupun bingung dengan Kyuhyun dan Heechul sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik semua pakaian yang ia bawa dan berlalu kedalam rumah.

"eh... tidak perlu seperti itu tuan muda ..aku..." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Hingga Heechul akhirnya merangkul pundak Sungmin dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya.

.

.

.

 ** _PLAAK_**

"kau masih punya muka untuk datang kemari? Kau masih ingat jika kau punya keluarga?dimana otak mu Cho Donghae!" Hangeng berteriak dengan suara beratnya, suasana rumah mewah yang sepi itu hanya ada Hangeng dan satu pemuda yang Hangeng panggil 'Cho Donghae' tadi.

"aku kemari hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan penyambutan yang sangat manis, tuan besar Cho yang agung". Donghae mnenatap tajam kearah Hangeng, tangannya terkepal erat mencoba menahan segala emosi yang bercampur di hatinya. Marah, sedih dan kecewa. Itu yang Donghae rasakan saat ayahnya sendiri lagi-lagi tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya.

"kau pikir rumah ini masih rumahmu? Setelah kau meninggalkan rumah ini lima bulan yang lalu, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menginjakan kaki kerumah ini lagi". Namja tampan itu hanya memejamkan matanya, seandainya saja ia tidak meninggalkan barang penting dikamarnya, mungkin Donghae benar-benar tidak akan muncul dihadapan sang ayah. Awalnya ia berpikir jika hari ini ayahnya akan pergi ke Busan. Maka ia bisa diam-diam untuk datang di malam hari dan mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal, namun sepertinya semua rencana itu berantakan saat ia hendak membuka pintu, sang ayah lah yang menyambutnya.

"jika kau mengizinkanku untuk mengambil barang-barangku, maka aku berjanji tidak akan menunjukkan wajahku di hadapanmu lagi Tuan besar Cho".

"Hae..." Donghae dan Hangeng membuang pandangan mereka kearah pintu utama. Disana sudah ada sang ibu bersama satu pemuda yang sejak dulu hingga saat ini masih ia benci, tentu saja Donghae membenci Kyuhyun, karena ia pikir Kyuhyun lah yang membuatnya diasingkan oleh keluarganya sendiri, di belakang mereka ada satu sosok cantik lainnya yang tengah menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya. Tatapan yang membuat ia merasa hangat dibagian dadanya, padahal ini pertama kalinya Donghae bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Hae...kau pulang, nak?".

"aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal setelah itu aku tidak akan pernah datang lagi kerumah ini".

"tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan eomma lagi" Heechul meneteskan air matanya, ia sudah sangat merindukan buah hatinya. Putra satu-satunya yang lahir dari perutnya, satu-satunya keturunan Cho yang sudah meninggalkannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Donghae tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Heechul, terakhir kali ia melihat Heechul menangis adalah saat pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dengan sang ayah hingga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah mewah keluarganya. Saat itu Heechul menangis keras mencoba menahan kepergiannya, namun itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakitnya selama ini. Sejak kecil Hangeng sudah membencinya, semua kenakalan yang Donghae lakukan selama ini hanya untuk mencoba mencari perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Sejak sekolah menengah ia sudah menolak untuk melakukan les khusus dan ia juga menolak untuk berkuliah bisnis seperti yang diharapkan Hangeng. Donghae hanya ingin masa mudanya ia habisi dengan bersenang-senang dan keluar dari jeratan sang ayah.

"mengapa harus sampai menangis? Kehilanganku tidak akan berpengaruh pada kemajuan perusahaan bukan? Kalian memiliki satu anak emas yang selalu kalian bangga-banggakan, bahkan publik pun tau siapa anak dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul". Pandangan matanya menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan Donghae benar-benar muak dengan Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan semuanya termasuk kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

Tatapannnya beralih pada Sungmin yang berada di samping Kyuhyun, Donghae tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap tajam kearah Sungmin.

"apa dia korban selanjutnya?apa keluarga Song tidak bisa membantu keuangan perusahaan hingga kalian kembali memanfaatkan wanita-wanita yang akan ditunangkan pada anak emas kalian ini?"

"bukan...bukan seperti itu..."ucap Heechul terbata-bata. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya tubuh Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Sungmin seolah ingin melindungi gadis itu.

"jangan menyentuhnya, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yeaaay selamat hari senin ^_^

Maaf ya kalau FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, karena saya pribadi memang lebih suka membaca dari pada menulis tapi karena saya punya beberapa imajinasi tentang KyuMin jadi saya buat sebuah tulisan di FF ini. Saya juga mau minta maaf karena penulisan yang masih berantakan, jika kalian ingin memberikan beberapa masukan mohon untuk kirim melalui Private massanger. Semua PM yang masuk akan saya balas dengan senang hati asal kalian juga bicara dengan baik-baik ^_^

Terakhir, saya mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review dichap satu dan setia nunggu hingga FF ini ending.

Aku sayang kalian :D

.

 ** _THANK TO REVIEW CHAP 1 :_**

 **danactebh** **,** **leleekyumin** **,** **ratihsusi31** **,** **OSH46** **,** **ovallea** **,** **Frostbee** **,** **vha137** **,** **cloudswan** **,** **PumpkinEvil137** **,** **Shengmin137** **,** **Qnie** **,** **sifkyumin136** **,** **chjiechjie** **,** **your fans** **,** **dwi-yomi** **,** **Kyumin** **,** **137Kyumin** **,** **orange girls** **,** **cho kyumin137** **,** **bluepink137** **,** **lee hye byung** **,** **ELFKyu317** **,** **tamu nyasar** **,** **137Wine** **,** **kyumin1001** **,** **dhekyuminz** **,** **Nurulsonelf02** **,** **Yujiracho** **,** **minnie akut** **,** **BunnyEvil KyuMin** **,** **nurindaKyumin** **,** **MinnieMinime**

.

.

.

 ** _StellaChoi, 31 OKTOBER 2016_**


	3. Chapter 3

"bukan...bukan seperti itu..." Heechul tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, sedangkan Hangeng harus menahan amarahnya didepan Heechul.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya tubuh Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Sungmin seolah ingin melindungi gadis itu.

.

.

 **MinnimieMing Present,**

 **FanFiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **CHO** **DONGHAE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter :** **3**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

"jangan menyentuhnya, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu". Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada beratnya, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan terkejut dari ayah dan ibunya karena hati nuraninyalah yang memrintahkannya untuk melindungi Sungmin.

Namun sesuatu yang tidak ia duga terjadi, Donghae hanya berdecih pelan dan tertawa meledek.

"mengapa kau ingin sekali melindunginya, kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Sudah melupakan Victoria?" Kyuhyun terdiam, Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sungmin adalah pelayan eomma"

"aah.. jadi eomma mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur?" Donghae menatap ibunya yang masih menahan tangis. Seandainya, seandainya saja Heechul bisa membawanya pergi dari jeratan ayahnya. Mungkin Donghae akan jauh lebih menghormati Heechul dari apapun didunia ini. Namun faktanya Heechul sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya, dan memilih untuk mengadopsi anak lagi bersama Hangeng.

"lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari rumah ini!" Hangeng berujar dengan keras, dan hanya dibalas oleh tawa meledek dari Donghae

"baiklah"

"apa yang kau lakukan Hannie? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengusirnya jika suatu saat dia akan kembali, dan sekarang Donghae sudah kembali" Dengan cepat Heechul menahan lengan Donghae. tentu saja masih ia ingat saat dirinya jatuh sakit karena Donghae meninggalkannya, Hangeng berjanji akan membawa Donghae pulang dan tidak akan membiarkan putra mereka itu meninggalkan rumah lagi. Kemana janji Hangeng saat itu? Apa sebegitu bencinya Hangeng pada buah hatinya sendiri?

"Biarkan dia pergi aku sudah muak melihatnya!"

"TAPI DIA ANAKMU JUGA HANNIE!". Hangeng terdiam, ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Heechul yang begitu hancur, dan semua itu karena keegoisannya. Hangeng menatap Donghae yang tengah tersenyum meremehkan padanya. Dengan sekali hentakan Donghae melepas rangkulan tangan Heechul di lengannya membuat wanita paruh baya itu hampir terjatuh jika saja Kyuhyun tidak cepat menahannya.

"kau lihat? Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu lagi dan lagi, wajar jika kalian muak dengan kehadiranku. Sampai kapanpun keturunan Cho hanya dia" Donghae menunjuk kearah wajah Kyuhyun sebelum melanjutkan berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi keluarganya.

"sejak awal kalian memang tidak menyukaiku. Jika bisa memilih, aku ingin saat itu Tuhan tidak menghadirkanku berada di keluarga ini" tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara, ucapan Donghae seperti menampar keras Hangeng dan Heechul. Dengan memberanikan diri, Heechul menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

"jangan pernah pergi lagi Hae, eomma mohon."

"sudahlah eomma, biarkan aku pergi"

"jika kau pergi lagi eomma akan bunuh diri!". Semua mata terbelalak mendengar ucapan Heechul, namun sepertinya wanita itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Heechul meraih gelas wine yang tadi Hangeng letakan dimeja dan memecahkannya dengan cara membenturkannya ke meja. Hangeng dan Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan sedangkan Sungmin yang bingung dengan situasi ini hampir menangis melihat Heechul.

"aku tidak akan main-main, satu langkah saja kau meninggalkan rumah ini, maka besok kau hanya akan melihat jasad ku tanpa nyawa Cho Donghae" suara Heechul berubah tajam, Donghae membalikan tubunya dan mendekat kearah Heechul. Tanpa disangka namja itu menahan gelas yang di pegang Heechul hingga dari tangannya mengalir darah segar. Heechul tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan putranya.

"a...apa yang kau lakukan?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang eomma lakukan?"

"hiks...eomma mohon jangan tinggalkan eomma" Heechul melepaskan pecahan gelas itu kelantai dan memeluk tubuh putranya dengan erat

"aku tidak akan pergi lagi, tapi syarat kalian tidak perlu menekanku lagi dan jangan ikut campur urusanku"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Heechul dengan telaten menutupi luka dengan perban hingga mengelilingi pergelangan sang putra, ia sudah cukup puas dengan kehadiran Donghae dirumahnya lagi. Tidak peduli jika Hangeng akan marah padanya, yang jelas saat ini Heechul hanya ingin melepas rindu pada buah hatinya yang sudah 25 tahun ini hidup bersamanya.

"katakan pada eomma dimana kau tinggal selama ini?" Donghae tersenyum lembut.

"aku tinggal ditempat yang menyenangkan, disana mereka menghargaiku dan menganggapku ada" tangan Heechul berhenti membalut luka di tangan Donghae, jawab putranya benar-benar kembali seolah menampar wajahnya.

"Hae-ya"

"aku akan kembali kuliah besok, bagaimanapun juga aku masih ingin meneruskan impianku. Impian yang di larang oleh kedua orang tuaku. Tapi eomma tidak perlu khawatir, selama Kyuhyun bekerja dengan baik, perusahaan kalian tidak akan bisa hancur"

.

.

.

"terima kasih tuan muda, seharusnya tidak perlu sampai seperti ini". Sungmin mengambil dengan cepat beberapa bungkus baju yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tidak membuka suara sejak perkelahian Donghae dan keluarga Cho tadi.

"Tuan muda..."

"hmm?" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam, matanya memperhatikan kamar Sungmin yang mungil namun terlihat nyaman itu, kamar yang Sungmin selalu rawat karena gadis itu pikir hanya kamar inilah tempat tinggalnya.

"kau tampak sehat sekali, aku senang" Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin, wajah itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sungmin dirumah ini, Heechul benar-benar merubah semua gaya Sungmin bukan sebagai pelayan biasa namun menjadi nona muda yang sangat cantik. Seandainya bisa ia ingin memeluk Sungmin sekarang, dan bercerita banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Sungmin selama duabelas tahun ini. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia harus mengingat posisinya sekarang.

"berhentilah berkata jika kau memang sudah lama mengenalku" Kyuhyun menahan suaranya takut jika pelayan lain yang tengah terlelap mendengar kata-katanya. Senyum yang tadi mengembang di bibir Sungmin mengilang.

"tapi kita memang sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Apa yang salah denganmu Kyu? Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, tidak siap mendapat tatapan dingin dari Kyuhyun.

"sudah ku bilang..aku..."

"maaf.. maafkan aku tuan muda, ah lebih baik anda segera beristirahat. Saya harus menemui nyonya Cho" Sungmin membungkukan badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun didalam kamarnya.

Namja itu masih memperhatikan kamar Sungmin, disana hanya ada kasur lantai dan sebuah meja belajar kecil dengan lampu serta buku-buku musik, semuanya terlihat sangat rapih walaupun tidak ada lemari pakaian dan semua baju hanya dilipat dipada sebuah keranjang besar.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah kearah meja belajar itu dan melihat sebuah pigura disana, pigura kecil menampilkan dua kebahagiaan anak berusia 5 tahun tengah tersenyum lebar menatap kamera. Itu adalah fotonya dengan Sungmin saat berumur 5 tahun. Wajah Sungmin masih sama hanya wajahya yang sedikit berbeda termakan usia.

Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, bahkan pekerjaannya di kantor tadi tidak bisa fokus hanya karena memikirkan Sungmin dan lagi, baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasa ketidakhadiran Victoria di sisinya hari ini tidaklah penting..

 _"jika hari itu akan tiba, berjanjilah padaku untuk kembali kesisiku Ming. Namun jika hari itu tidak akan pernah ada, kau benar-benar harus pergi dari kehidupanku yang kejam ini"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian ditaman belakang rumah keluarga Cho, taman yang indah karena disana banyak sekali bunga, ditambah dengan bangku raman dan lampu-lampunya, yang paling menonjol dari taman indah itu karena kolam renang luas yang sangat bersih. Gadis cantik itu mendudukan tubuhnya di samping kolam dan memasukan kakinya kedalam air.

Tentu saja ia berbohong untuk menemui Heechul pada Kyuhyun, alasannya karena Sungmin terlalu takut menerima kata-kata dan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin meraih kalung yang selalu melingkar di lehernya, kalung yang selalu mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang bahagia. Tidak peduli dimana kedua orang tuanya, tapi Sungmin memiliki ibu panti dan teman-teman pantinya yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Semua itu tampak membahagiakan

"eomma.. aku merindukanmu". Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, satu persatu air mata menetes kepangkuannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" suara itu mengagetkan Sungmin, dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata diwajahnya dan berbalik menatap sosok tampan yang baru hari ini ia lihat dan baru nama saja yang Sungmin tau.

"selamat malam tuan muda" Sungmin membungkukkan badan dalam duduknya, Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan dan memilih duduk disalah satu kursi taman tidak jauh dari Sungmin.

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"ah.. saya hanya merasa bosan dikamar..."

"jika kau bosan seharusnya kau tidur, bahkan ini sudah lewat tengah malam" Donghae memotong kata-kata Sungmin, membuat gadis itu seolah kehilangan alasan lain

"aku..."

"kemarilah". Donghae menepuk tempat di sampingnya, dengan cepat Sungmin beranjak dan duduk disamping Donghae.

"siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin...Lee Sungmin"

"nama yang cantik, seperti pemiliknya" wajah Sungmin memerah gadis cantik itu hanya menatap kakinya telanjangnya.

"apa kau benar pelayan eommaku?"

"ne?"

Donghae memperhatikan Sungmin dari ujung kaki hingga kewajah cantiknya yang masih menggunakan make up tipis.

"bahkan penampilanmu sama sekali tidak persis seperti seorang pelayan". Ujar Donghae, saat itu juga Sungmin sadar dengan perubahan gaya pakaian serta tatanan rambutnya yang beberapa jam yang lalu di ubah total oleh Heechul.

"itu...karena tadi nyonya Cho membawaku kesalon" jawab Sungmin gugup, entahlah ia masih sedikit sulit berbicara dengan Donghae apalagi saat melihat bagaimana tuan Cho sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai laki-laki ini.

"eomma memang sangat berlebihan, karena eomma ku sangat menginginkan anak perempuan" Donghae tesenyum lebar. Sungmin tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Donghae tesenyum, dan terlihat sangat tampan.

"apa tangan tuan baik-baik saja?apa masih sakit?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, Donghae menatap tangannya yang baru diperban oleh sang ibu. Heechul tertidur di dalam kamarnya dengan alasan takut ia akan meninggalkan keluarganya lagi. Tapi Donghae yang tidak bisa tidur memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah yang sudah 5 bulan ini tidak ia tempati bersama keluarganya.

"ini tidak ada apa-apanya, lebih menyakitkan lagi saat melihat ibumu mencoba bunuh diri karena keegoisanmu sendiri"

"terima kasih sudah kembali tuan muda dan selamat datang kembali kerumah ini". Sungmin tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang cantik, membuat Donghae yang sejak awal melihat Sungmin sudah gemas langsung mengacak rambut gadis cantik itu.

"mengapa malah kau yang berterima kasih?"

"karena nyonya Cho pasti senang dengan kehadiran tuan muda" Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah saat mendengar panggilan Sungmin untuknya.

"berhenti memanggilku tuan muda, panggil Donghae atau oppa saja"

"eoh? Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?"

"tidak"

"tapi bagaimana jika..."

"aku lapar sekali, bisakah kau membuatkanku ramen?" ucap Donghae memotong kata-kata Sungmin. Sungmin berkedip cepat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"woaah.. kelihatannya sangat enak, terima kasih Sungmin" Donghae manatap takjub ramen buatan Sungmin, ramen ini terlihat seperti makanan restoran. walaupun para koki selalu memasak makanan layaknya hotel berbintang namun menurut Donghae baru kali ini ia melihat masakan sederhana yang di buat mewah dan itu adalah buatan Sungmin.

"aku hanya memperlajarinya saat menjadi pelayan di kedai ramen dulu, lagi pula sayuran dan daging disini sangat lengkap jadi aku mencampurkannya saja". Balas Sungmin senang, tentu saja ia sangat senang dengan reaksi Donghae.

Donghae baru saja hendak memasukan ramen hangat itu kedalam mulutnya, namun tertunda saat melihat sosok tampan lainnya yang tengah turun dari tangga dan berjalan kearah mereka.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan pelan dengan tangannya sebelah dimasukan kedalam celana tidurnya yang panjang. Tampan sekali dengan wajah yang selalu menampilkan tatapan dingin pada siapapun.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan muda?"ucap Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sama sekali dan berlalu menuju kulkas besar mengambil sebuah air mineral. Sungmin menunduk sedih, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Tapi mengingat bagaimana tadi Kyuhyun begitu perhatian padanya membuat Sungmin sedikit banyak berharap dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

"biarkan saja dia, Min. dia terlalu angkuh mungkin karena dia benar-benar menjadi Cho sesungguhnya" Donghae berujar dengan penuh penekanan, bagaimana dia sangat membenci kehadiran Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah keluarga Cho sejak awal.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Donghae, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan mengabaikan kata-kata yang selalu ia dengar dari mulut 'Hyung'nya itu.

Kyuhyun meletakan gelas yang tadi ia gunakan dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah kearah kamar.

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku yakin justru kau yang muak bertemu denganku lagi dirumah ini. Ah kau tidak perlu memusingkan keberadaanku dirumah ini karena memang rumahmu sebenarnya ada di dalam ruangan pribadi di perusahaan ayahmu". Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya terkepal erat mencoba menahan amarah. Sedangkan Donghae tersenyum puas melihat kepalan tangan Kyuhyun dan memilih melanjutkan makannya saat Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"apa kau tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan tuan muda Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin pelan, Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan

"wae?"

"karena dia bukan adik kandungku". Jawab Donghae santai,Sungmin terdiam.

 ** _'_** _aku bukan Kyuhyunmu, aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun.. putra dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul, aku harap kau tidak membahas masa laluku pada siapapun.._ _'_

Sungmin ingat kata-kata Kyuhyun diawal pertemuan mereka, saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar memintanya untuk melupakan masa lalu mereka. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga ini,

"kau melamunkan apa?"

"eoh?" Sungmin tidak sadar jika Donghae sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"kau pasti bingung dengan kata-kataku tadi, yang jelas Cho Kyuhyunlah anak yang paling disayang oleh kedua orang tuaku. Kadang aku berpikir apa benar Kyuhyun bukan anak mereka atau justru aku yang ternyata bukan keturunan Cho yang sebenarnya"

"kelihatannya tidak seperti itu"

"maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"sudah beberapa hari aku tinggal disini dan aku pernah melihat tuan besar Cho bertengkar dengan tuan muda" jelas Sungmin, Donghae hanya mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"dia sudah seperti itu sejak dulu, mungkin dia pikir saat diadopsi oleh keluarga ini ia akan hidup bahagia, hahaha sayangnya keluarga ini hanya memanfaatkannya"

"a...apa benar seperti itu?" Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata, jadi benar jika tinggal dirumah ini Kyuhyun tidak bahagia.

Donghae yang memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin mendadak aneh, dan sedikit berpikir-pikir jika Sungmin sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama.

"kau akan tau suatu saat nanti. sepertinya aku harus kembali kekamar atau eomma akan mencariku. Kau juga harus beristirahat Sungmin dan terima kasih untuk hidangan luar biasanya". Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin di meja makan. Kepala gadis itu masih tertunduk, matanya mulai panas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun hanya dimanfaatkan oleh keluarga ini, sebelumnya para pelayan sudah membicarakan ini namun Sungmin berusaha berusaha untuk menampik pemikiran itu

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Suasana diruang makan keluarga Cho terlihat berbeda dari beberapa hari sebelumnya, karena bangku yang biasanya kosong disamping Kyuhyun kini diisi oleh kedatangan Donghae. Namun suasananya tetaplah sama, hanya ada keheningan dan suasana sedikit kaku.

"aku pergi". Ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai dengan makannya, bahkan makanan itu belum habis sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan napsu makannya pagi ini karena kehadiran Donghae.

Heechul hanya mengatakan 'hati-hati' sedangkan sang kepala keluarga Cho hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

"aku akan kembali ke Kyunghee" ujar Donghae membuka percakapan, Hangeng yang tengah menyesap kopi paginya menatap putranya datar.

"kau masih mengharapkan impian konyolmu itu?"

"APPA!" Hangeng berlalu meninggalkan meja makan, mengabaikan teriakan Donghae yang ingin protes dengan ucapan Hangeng tentang mimpi mimpinya.

"Hae sudahlah"

"aku semakin tidak mengenal kalian" Donghae bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Heechul yang tengah menunduk dalam, bukan salah putranya yang tidak menginginkan untuk tinggal dirumah ini. Karena faktanya dirumah ini memang tidak dipenuhi cinta oleh seluruh penghuninya.

Sungmin masih berdiri dibelakang Heechul, gadis manis itu mulai terbiasa melihat hubungan kaku dikerluarga Cho. Apa lagi kini Sungmin tau jika Donghaelah sebenarnya putra keluaga Cho namun mereka memilih Kyuhyun untuk meneruskan perusahaan Cho yang sangat besar itu. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sungmin sedih. Dulu Kyuhyun memang sangat menginginkan tinggal dirumah mewah dan memiliki perusahaan besar, tapi sepertinya impiannya itu tidak seindah keadaannya yang sekarang. Rumah mewah dan perusahaan besar tidak menjamin hidupmu akan bahagia.

"Sungmin, mengapa kau melamun?"

"ah maaf..." Heechul tersenyum, tangan cantiknya mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang. Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut itu hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membalas senyum Heechul.

"cepatlah mengganti pakaianmu, bukankah kau harus kuliah pagi ini?"

"kalau begitu aku permisi, Nyonya Cho" Sungmin membungkukan badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Heechul. Wanita paruh baya itu memperhatikan Sungmin hingga menghilang di balik dinding. Mata indahnya menatap betapa besarnya rumah ini, rumah yang Hangeng beli setelah mereka tiba dari China beberapa tahun lalu. Heechul tidak menyangka takdir begitu mempermainkan kehidupannya. Heechul pikir pernikahannya dengan Hangeng akan membawanya kekehidupan yang bahagia, memiliki putra putri yang mencintainya dan ia akan menjadi ibu yang sempurna. Tapi semua itu hanya angannya saja karena kini tidak ada satupun yang berada di pihaknya sekalipun itu putranya sendiri.

"nyonya..." seorang pelayan paruh baya mendekat kearah Heechul yang tengah menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"ada apa?" tanya Heechul dengan nada sedikit serak, hidungnya memerah menahan tangis dan pelayan itu hanya menunduk seraya menyerahkan sebuah map coklat.

"sepertinya itu milik tuan muda Kyuhyun, saya menemukannya di atas meja kerjanya saat ingin membersihkan ruangan tuan muda". Jawab pelayan itu, Heechul meraih mapnya dan membuka lalu membaca isi dari map itu.

"ini adalah berkas rapatnya siang ini, dimana tuan Kim? Katakan ia harus mengantar berkas ini ke kantor Kyuhyun"

"maaf nyonya, tapi tuan Kim baru saja meminta izin pada tuan besar untuk cuti karena anaknya sedang sakit". Heechul menatap pelayan itu seraya mengigit bibirnya, mencoba berpikir cara lain. Jika saja hari ini ia pun tidak ada pertemuan di KyungHee, mungkin Heechul akan membawa berkas ini dan membawa makan siang untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi urusannya lebih mendesak lagi dari pada secarik kertas digenggamannya ini. Tidak mungkin juga Heechul meminta tolong pada Donghae, jelas sekali jika putranya itu tidak menyukai Kyuhyun sejak dulu.

"kalau begitu..." Heechul menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Sungmin yang berjalan tergesa seraya melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, wanita cantik itu tersenyum tipis melihat pakaian dan tatanan rambut Sungmin yang begitu cantik.

"Sungmin-ah".

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan cepat kearah Heechul.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" tanyanya sopan, Heechul tidak bisa berhenti menyayangi sosok manis ini. Bahkan sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu.

"bisa tolong kau antarkan berkas ini ke Cho Corp, Kyuhyun meninggalkan berkas penting itu, tempatnya tidak jauh dari Kyunghee. Aku akan memberikan alamatnya untukmu" Sungmin meraih map berwarna coklat itu dan menatapnya , memberikan map ini sama saja dengan bertemu Kyuhyun. Entahlah semakin ia sering bertemu dengan Kyuhyun semakin terasa aneh pula debaran di jantungnya. Sungmin belum pernah merasakan hal seperti itu pada laki-laki manapun.

"Eomma aku berangkat" Donghae yang baru saja turun dari tangga, Donghae mendekat kearah Heechul dan melihat Sungmin serta satu pelayan lagi didekatnya

"Lee Sungmin, mengapa kau diam saja" tanya Donghae saat memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah memegang sebuah map coklat ditangannya. Gadis manis itu seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"ah.. maaf , bisakah aku mengantar berkas ini jam 10 nanti? Hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah" ucap Sungmin tidak enak, jika Heechul menolak permintaannya maka Sungmin pun harus rela meninggalkan jam belajarnya hanya untuk selembar kertas penting ditangannya ini.

Namun ia melihat Heechul seperti menahan tawa dan wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan.

"sepertinya Kyuhyun membutuhkan itu setelah jam makan siang" jawab Heechul. Donghae hanya menatap bingung kearah Heechul dan Sungmin

"jadi kau juga kuliah?" Donghae memperhatikan pakaian Sungmin dari bawah ke atas

' _cantik sekali'_

"ah iya tuan muda, saya kuliah di KyungHee" jawab Sungmin sopan. Donghae semakin tidak yakin jika gadis di depannya ini benar-benar pelayan ibunya.

"kau sudah ingin berangkat? Cepatlah nanti kalian telat"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi nyonya, tuan muda" Sungmin melangkah sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya

"kau bilang, kau akan pergi ke Kyunghee bukan?" tanya Donghae, Sungmin yang bingung hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"kalau begitu kau bisa pergi bersamaku". Namja tampan itu menarik tangan Sungmin dengan cepat mengabaikan Sungmin yang panik karena harus menumpang pada Donghae, dan Heechul yang melihat sifat putranya hanya tertawa seraya menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

"lihat-lihat bukan kah itu Donghae? Mahasiswa pasca sarjana?"

"benar, bukankah dia sudah dikeluarkan dari kampus ini?"

"astaga, dia bersama seorang gadis!"

"gadis itu, ya Tuhan bukankah itu wanita sampah yang tiba-tiba datang ke Kyunghee? Kau lihat gaya pakaiannya sekarang"

"aku bertaruh jika dia adalah pelacur Donghae"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya saat semua sindiran yang ia dengar di sepanjang koridor terdengar ketelinganya. Ia tidak berani mengegakkan kepalanya, sekalipun mereka mengatakan jika dirinya adalah pelacur Donghae.

Donghae yang berada di depan Sungminpun menahan geram pada semua perempuan yang membicarakannya dan Sungmin.

Perjalanan sepanjang koridor itu terasa sangat jauh bagi Sungmin, hingga keduanya sampai didepan kelas Sungmin. Jika saja Donghae tidak penasaran dan memaksa Sungmin untuk ia antar sampai kelasnya, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang Sungmin bukanlah lagi dicap sebagai gadis miskin dan sampah KyungHee tapi seorang pelaucur dari anak pemilik Kyunghee.

"maaf membawamu dalam kondisi sulit, tapi jika kau bisa bertahan kau hanya perlu mengabaikan mereka" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Donghae harus terpesona dengan itu.

"haruskah aku memberitahu mereka jika aku tidak lebih dari seorang pelayan dari keluarga Cho?"

"kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. jika mereka mengatakan hal yang merendahkan dirimu, kau berhak membela dirimu sendiri Sungmin". Donghae mengusap rambut Sungmin pelan sebelum berbalik arah meninggalkan Sungmin.

"tu...tuan tunggu dulu" . Donghae memejamkan matanya, sedikit kesal dengan panggilan Sungmin untuknya.

"ada apa lagi?" tanya Donghae datar, tanpa berbalik menatap Sungmin. Gadis itu pun mau tidak mau berlari kecil untuk bisa berdiri didepan Donghae.

"hari ini aku harus pergi ke kantor Cho Corp, jadi tuan bisa pulang lebih dulu"

"untuk apa kau pergi kesana?". Sungmin belum menajawa dan meraih sebuah map berstempel Cho Corp di luarnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Donghae.

"aku harus mengantar ini pada Kyu...ah maksudku aku harus mengantar ini pada tuan muda Kyuhyun karena berkas ini sangat penting" Sungmin sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya, hampir saja ia mengatakan hal yang konyol di depan Donghae.

"kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu kesana.. kau tidak tahu tempatnya bukan?"

"itu...aku lupa mengatakannya pada nyonya Cho" Sungmin menunduk.

"baiklah, setelah selesai dengan kelasmu kau bisa menemuiku di parkiran mobil. Belajarlah dengan baik Lee Sungmin" Donghae meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih melamun ditempatnya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan itu selain ibu pantinya.

"jadi benar yang aku dengar jika kau dekat dengan Donghae? Ku pikir itu bukan Cho Donghae tapi melihatnya bersamamu membuatku yakin jika dia adalah Cho Donghae". Seorang wanita merangkul Sungmin tiba-tiba, Sungmin pun yang awalnya terkejut langsung memamerkan senyum manisnya pada sosok sahabat barunya itu.

"ya, dan kau tau sendiri siapa aku dikeluarga Cho bukan?" tanya Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk maklum. Keduanya berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

"tapi Donghae mau mengantarmu hingga kekelas, bukankah itu luar biasa?"

"dia yang memaksaku, aku tidak tau apa yang ada didalam otaknya. Bahkan baru sehari aku mengenalnya". Jelas Sungmin, Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"aneh sekali, setelah lima bulan meninggalkan Kyunghee kini ia kembali lagi" gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"apa kau tau banyak tentang Cho Donghae?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"tentu saja, aku ini pengagum rahasianya"

"apa?!"

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kagum bangunan besar didepannya, bangunan dengan lantai 30 itu menjulang tinggi dengan angkuhnya. Sungmin tidak percaya jika sahabatnya lah yang memegang alih seluruh isi gedung ini, sempat terpikir olehnya jika impian Kyuhyun untuk memiliki perusahan besar akhirnya tercapai, tapi setelah melihat wajah datar dan angkuhnya saja Sungmin sudah menebak jika Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan tinggal dan mengurus perusahaan ini.

"mengapa berdiri disana? Ayo cepat masuk" teriak seseorang didepannya, sosok itulah yang harusnya berada di kursi direktur perusahaan ini namun sikap Donghae yang selalu sesukanya tidak mungkin akan mendapatkan kepercayaan sekalipun itu dari ayahnya sendiri untuk meneruskan Cho Corp.

"perusahaan ini besar sekali" ucap Sungmin saat keduanya sudah memasuki lobby kantor dan bersiap menaiki lift menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja bocah itu berperan seperti robot disini, dan hasilnya sangat luar biasa. Ayahku bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kejeniusan Kyuhyun"

"apa benar, keluarga Cho hanya memanfaatkan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin sendu, Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya berpikir jika Sungmin menaruh simpati pada Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?"

"ah..itu karena tuan muda Kyuhyun baik padaku" jawab Sungmin seadanya, namun Donghae tidak membalas. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ke lantai 10 dimana ruangan seluruh jajaran tertinggi Cho Corp berada di lantai itu.

Sungmin mengikuti langkah Donghae yang lebar, sesekali beberapa karyawan menatap mereka. Sungmin bahkan menyadari jika tidak ada satupun karyawan yang hormat pada Donghae yang notebanenya adalah putra Cho Hangeng

' _selamanya keturunan Cho hanya dia...'_

Sungmin ingat sekarang. Bisa saja Hangeng mengenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai putra tunggalnya hingga tidak ada yang mengetahui jika putra semata wayang keluarga Cho yang sebenarnya adalah Donghae.

"apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, di lantai ini terlalu luas dan mewah, Sungmin yakin ia tidak akan bisa menghapal pintu keluar menuju lift tadi.

"aku datang kesini saat pertama kali Cho Corp Korea dibangun"

"jadi kantor ini adalah kantor baru? Pantas saja masih terlihat bagus"

"hmm.. kantor pusat Cho Corp sebenarnya berada di China" jelas Donghae, Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Tangannya masih memeluk map coklat berisi berkas milik Kyuhyun.

Donghae seolah tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang berada di dalam ruangan dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

 ** _'ckleek_**

 _'_ _ **praakk**_

Suara pintu terbuka dan jatuhnya map yang di pegang Sungmin membuat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu itu mengalihkan kegiatan mereka.

Tangan Sungmin bergetar hebat, jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Kyuhyun dan seorang wanita didalam ruangan itu tengah berciuman panas.

' _perasaan apa ini? Mengapa rasanya harus sesakit ini?'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hayoloh, ini apa? Maaf kalau masih banyak typo

Saya ngetik aja sampe seminggu lebih, ini cerita sebenernya masih nyambung apa ngga?

Maaf banget kalau KyuMin momentnya kurang, mungkin di chap selanjutnya aku perbanyak KyuMin momentnya.

Hanya untuk mengikuti jalan ceritanya biar jelas bukan bermaksud memisahkan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin ahahahahaaaa

Ini endingnya udah di dalam otak loh, tinggal tumpahin kedalam bentuk tulisan aja. Jadi buat kalian semoga mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir ^_^

.

.

 ** _StellaChoi, 28 November 2016_**


	4. Chapter 4

**MinnimieMing Present,**

 **FanFiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :** **CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **CHO** **DONGHAE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter :** **4**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

"jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat jam kerja? Memalukan sekali" ujar Donghae sarkastik, Kyuhyun yang awalnya geram dengan sikap Donghae mendadak hilang saat matanya menangkap bayangan Sungmin yang tengah mengambil sesuatu di lantai.

Map itu. bukankah map itu berisi berkas rapatnya siang ini? Jadi tujuan Donghae kesini hanya untuk mengantar Sungmin memberikan map itu.

"Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap seorang wanita yang begitu cantik, tubuhnya yang sangat proposional layaknya seorang model international, dan jangan lupakan pakaian glamournya yang mempesona.

Sungmin pernah melihat wanita itu, wanita yang berada di dalam pigura di kamar Kyuhyun. Wanita yang bersama Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum bahagia di pantai.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

' _jika dibandingkan dengannya, aku tidak ada apa-apanya, pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengenalku lagi'_

"Min, serahkan berkas itu dan kita cepat-cepat pergi dari sini" ujar Donghae kesal, lebih baik tadi ia menunggu Sungmin di dalam mobil dari pada harus bertatap muka dengan adik angkatnya serta tunangannya itu.

"ma..maaf tuan muda, ini berkas anda" Sungmin berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, tangan mungilnya sedikit bergetar, wajahnya pun hanya menunduk menatap map ditangannya. Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan sendu, sebelum akhirnya mengambil map coklat yang di berikan Sungmin

"kau siapa?" tanya sosok wanita cantik di samping Kyuhyun, oh jangan lupakan bibir wanita itu yang sedikit membengkak karena ciuman panas antara wanita itu dengan tunangannya.

"dia adalah pelayan baru di keluarga Cho" jawab Donghae datar, wanita cantik itu. Victoria Song, menatap Sungmin dari bawah ke atas. Pakaian mewah yang dikenakan Sungmin membuat wanita cantik itu sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Donghae.

"kau cantik sekali, aku Song Qian, kau bisa memanggilku Victoria. Aku adalah tunangan Kyuhyun" Victoria mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sungmin, sontak gadis manis itupun ikut bersalaman dengan Victoria dengan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Padahal tidak ada yang tau kini Sungmin tengah berperang melawan batinnya.

"senang bertemu dengan anda nona"

"tidak perlu seperti itu, aku rasa kita lahir ditahun yang sama". Victoria sangat baik, laki-laki manapun pasti sangat kagum melihat kesempurnaan wanita ini.

"sudah cukup perkenalannya, lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini Lee Sungmin". Mendengar ucapan Donghae, Sungmin pun kembali membungkukan badannya di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Donghae sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin berlari kecil mengikuti Donghae.

.

.

.

"dasar tidak tau diri, tidak bisakah mereka mencari tempat untuk bercinta" Donghae berujar dengan keras. Namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sungmin yang tengah melamun menatap keluar jendela mobil, bahkan Donghae hampir terkejut melihat segaris air mata turun dari mata indah itu.

Donghae memang memperhatikan perubahan sikap Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria tengah bercumbu, tapi ia berpikir mungkin saja Sungmin baru melihat hal seperti itu hingga membuatnya tegang. Namun apa yang kini namja itu lihat seperti membuktikan jika Sungmin terluka dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"kau baik baik saja?". Sungmin dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, kejadian seperti ini sama seperti saat Donghae bertemu dengan Sungmin di kolam renang rumahnya. Saat itu Sungmin juga tengah mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

 _' gadis ini seperti menyimpan banyak beban di pundaknya'_

"maaf ...saya baik-baik saja tuan" Sungmin menjawab dengan pelan, suaranya sedikit serak, bahkan wajahnya pun sudah memerah sempurna. Tidak seharusnya Sungmin memperlhatkan tangisnya didepan Donghae. Ia tidak mau Donghae menaruh curiga padanya dan berakhir dengan membahas hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"aku sedang malas kembali kerumah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesuatu tempat?"

"eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku tuan?" Sungmin bertanya sedikit panik saat merasa Donghae berjalan kearah yang menjauhi rumah keluarga Cho.

"aku akan menghubungi eomma kau tidak perlu khawatir"

,

,

,

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat dimana banyak anak-anak disana, tempat yang indah. Sungmin pun yang berada disebelahnya terasa tidak asing dengan pemandangan ini, tempat ini membuatnya seperti terlempar kebeberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebuah panti asuhan, walaupun suasananya tidak seindah panti asuhannya dulu, namun semua panti asuhan akan sama yaitu menampung beberapa anak tanpa orang tua.

"eoh, bukankah itu Dokter Lee...eomma,Dokter Lee datang"

Beberapa anak yang tengah bermain di kolam pasir mendadak berteriak memanggil ibu panti mereka, dan disana seorang wanita paruh baya menatap Donghae dan Sungmin dengan lembut. Wanita itu membuka tangannya lebar, saat itu juga Donghae berlari memeluk wanita paruh baya itu. Tidak disangka beberapa anak ikut memeluk Donghae dan seorang wanita yang Sungmin yakin adalah ibu panti, Sungmin tersenyum sendu menatapnya. Gadis manis itu kembali menangis, ia merindukan ibu pantinya, ia merindukan teman-temannya dan Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun,sahabatnya.

"aku pikir mengajakmu kesini untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihmu, mengapa menangis lagi?" Donghae berjalan kearah Sungmin yang menunduk, tangannya meraih tangan mungil Sungmin dan mengajak gadis cantik itu duduk dibawah pohon rindang di taman panti.

"aku...aku hanya merindukan masa laluku selama di panti asuhan". Jawab Sungmin menampilkan senyum menawannya, Donghae terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"jadi kau pernah berada di panti asuhan sebelumnya?"

"iya, ibu panti bilang sejak kecil ibu kandungku meninggalkanku di panti asuhan dan tidak pernah datang lagi untuk menjemputku". Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berniat melihat Donghae yang menatapnya iba.

"berarti kita sama, sama-sama tidak diinginkan oleh keluarga kita sendiri" Sungmin terkejut dengan penjelasan Donghae, bukankah nyonya Cho sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Donghae bahkan hingga hampir bunuh diri. Donghae yang sedikit paham dengan tatap Sungmin pun tertawa kecil melihat wajah polos itu.

"lima bulan yang lalu aku melarikan diri dari rumah, aku sudah cukup muak dengan sikap ayah ku yang selalu menahanku dan ibuku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantuku. Keluarga ku memang memiliki satu putra dan itu bukan aku, publik sangat tau siapa keturunan Cho sebenarnya. Kau juga pasti tau siapa orang itu"

"Kyuhyun" gumam Sungmin pelan, matanya masih menatap kosong kehamparan taman luas yang dipenuhi pohon rindang. Telinganya masih mendengar cerita Donghae yang memilukan

"kau benar. beberapa tahun yang lalu, kami pindah ke Korea dan ayahku langsung menunjukan Kyuhyun pada publik jika putranya akan melanjutkan Cho Corp. saat itu pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa tidak dihargai sama sekali. Kau tau? Cita-cita ku yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi seorang dokter" jelas Donghae, bibirnya tersenyum penuh luka dan rasa sakit.

"tapi setidaknya kau tau dimana orang tuamu, dan kamu merasakan sedikit rasa sayang yang diberikan mereka."

"kasih sayang? Bagi mereka, kasih sayang hanya memberikan fasilitas terbaik tanpa peduli apa aku menyukainya atau tidak" Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Donghae

"aku dengar mereka memanggilmu Dokter Lee, mengapa Lee? Bukankah..."

"sudah ku bilang berkali-kali, selamanya keturunan Cho hanya untuk Kyuhyun" jelas Donghae santai, Sungmin terbelalak saat otaknya mulai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"jadi ...jadi maksudmu selama ini kau disembunyikan?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya, matanya masih memperhatikan Donghae yang mulai tertawa keras.

"jadi kau baru paham sekarang? Mereka tidak menyembunyikanku, hanya saja aku harus menutup semua identitasku bahkan aku memperkenalkan diri kesemua orang jika namaku adalah Lee Donghae, bukan Cho Donghae". Sungmin terdiam, ia baru sadar sekarang jika tidak ada satupun di Kyunghee yang mengetahui nama lengkap Donghae. Kecuali Eunhyuk. Ya, Eunhyuk mengetahui semuanya.

"aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini Sungmin" lanjut Donghae, Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Jadi ini alasan mengapa Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin membahas masa lalu mereka, karena Kyuhyun mempunyai posisi penting di depan publik.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimieMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Donghae akhirnya tiba dirumah keluarga Cho saat jam menununjukan pukul sepuluh malam, terlalu larut karena keduanya begitu menikmati waktu bersama beberapa anak panti lainnya. Ternyata Donghae adalah orang yang baik dan menyayangi anak-anak disana, bahkan ibu panti menceritakan pada Sungmin saat pertama kali Donghae datang ke panti saat namja tampan itu melihat seorang anak disana yang terluka hingga Donghae datang untuk mengobati anak itu. Sampai akhirnya Donghae merasa berada dititik lelahnya berada di rumah keluarga Cho, saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dipanti asuhan.

"kau pasti lelah sekali" ucap Donghae saat keduanya sudah masuk kedalam rumah mewah keluarga Cho. Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan

"aku sangat senang, terima kash sudah membawa ku kesana"

"ya, kau istirahatlah. Aku juga akan kembali kekamar, selamat malam Sungmin". Donghae berjalan kearah Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung, tanpa disangka namja tampan itu mengusap surai halus Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin masih diam, terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Donghae padanya. Donghae begitu baik, dan seperti tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang pelayan, melainkan seorang taman.

Donghae adalah teman laki-laki keduanya setelah Kyuhyun, karena selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya yang sempat tergores benda tajam tak kasat mata saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah bercumbu dengan Victoria.

Gadis manis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju kamar para pelayan disudut rumah namun urung saat melewati dapur ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah memasak sesuatu diatas panci dan sepertinya itu adalah ramen . Ramen adalah makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun sejak kecil, namja tampan itu pernah merengek meminta Sungmin membuatkan ramen dimalam hari saat ibu panti dan teman-temannya tengah tertidur.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari balik dinding hingga tidak sengaja mata keduanya bertemu dan Sungmin mau tidak mau harus mengucapkan salam pada majikannya itu.

"selamat malam tuan muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Sungmin sopan, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memperhatikan ramen yang berada di dalam panci dengan terkejut. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dengan datar, sebelum membuka suaranya.

"aku tidak bisa memasaknya" jawab Kyuhyun dingin, Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"baiklah, akan saya bantu membuatkannya". Dengan cepat gadis cantik itu membuka tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan lalu memakai apronnya.

"tuan bisa menunggu di meja makan" ujar Sungmin yang memulai merapihkan masakan Kyuhyun yang berantakan, bagaimana mungkin namja tampan itu membuat ramen dengan air yang hampir memenuhi pancinya.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, ramen buatan Sungmin kini sudah disajikan didepan mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Sungmin pikir mungkin Kyuhyun tidak menyukai masakannya.

"maaf..." ucap Sungmin pelan, kepalanya tertunduk. Sungmin benci menjadi lemah, entahlah Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya lemah bahkan mudan bersedih seperti ini. Sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkannya 12 tahun yang lalu, Sungmin memang merubah sifat cerianya menjadi lebih menyendiri dan pendiam, tidak jarang gadis manis itu menangis merindukan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya

"mungkin tuan muda tidak menyukai masakan saya"

"aku menyukainya"

"ne?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, ada rasa bahagia saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu memulai makan malamnya, tidak. Itu bukan makan malamnya, karena nyatanya ia sudah memakan makan malamnya bersama Victoria, namun mendadak Kyuhyun ingin memakan ramen di malam hari, selama ini Kyuhyun membuat ramen sendiri tanpa orang tuanya atau pelayannya ketahui.

Sungmin masih berdiri menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memakan ramennya, kejadian ini sama seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun. Dulu setelah memasak ramen untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin memilih untuk menemani namja tampan itu dengan duduk disampingnya, namun kini Sungmin harus tau posisinya dirumah ini, tidak mungkin Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun untuk menemani namja itu.

 _'aku tidak tau mengapa takdir membawa ku untuk bertemu dengan mu, dengan setatus yang berbeda'_

Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun seraya mengingat masa lalunya, tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya yang hampir menangis.

"kau menangis?"

"a...apa?" Sungmin tergagap, ia terlalu menikmati bayangan masa lalunya hingga tidak sadar air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Gadis cantik itu menunduk, dan sedikit terkejut ketika tangan hangat Kyuhyun menariknya.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi taman dibelakang rumah keluarga Cho, Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun menariknya dan membawanya ketaman, ia pikir mungkin ada hal yang ingin Kyuhyun bicarakan namun tidak ingin orang-orang didalam rumah mendengarnya.

"mengapa kau datang kesini?" pertanyaan pertama Kyuhyun membuatnya tersentak, pertanyaan yang sama saat pertama kali Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dirumah ini.

"a...aku mencari pekerjaan dan bertemu dengan Lee ahjumma"

"apa tujuanmu sebenarnya datang ke Seoul? Kau kabur dari panti? Atau kau datang kesini hanya untuk..."

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu" potong Sungmin dengan suara sedikit keras. hatinya kembali terluka, mengapa Kyuhyun seolah enggan bertemu dengannya. Apa karena kini Kyuhyun adalah anak orang kaya sedangkan Sungmin hanya seorang pelayan biasa yang hidup tanpa orang tua.

"kau bilang ingin bertemu denganku? Kau sudah gila Sungmin, kita bahkan sudah belasan tahun tidak bertemu"

"justru karena kita tidak pernah bertemu, oleh karena itu aku sangat merindukanmu". Jawab Sungmin kali ini lebih pelan bahkan hampir berbisik, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih menunduk memainkan jari di pangkuan gadis itu.

"lebih baik kau keluar dari rumah ini". Ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik, Kyuhyun tidak melihat Sungmin yang tengah menggigit bibirnya dengan paksa seolah menahan isakan tangisnya karena terhalang rambut panjangnya.

"kenapa... Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Kyu? Apa salahku? Apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga kau membenciku seperti ini?". Tangis Sungmin pecah, wajahnya yeng memerah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa iba dari tatapan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Sungmin tambah terluka.

"karena kau adalah bagian dari masa laluku" . Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, dan hendak berjalan menjauhi Sungmin sebelum ia merasa seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan punggungnya yang basah karena air mata Sungmin.

"aku tau semuanya, demi Tuhan aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu dan keluarga ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan membongkar identitasmu Kyu, aku tau jika ini adalah impianmu. Tapi aku mohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini"

 _Tidak ada seorangpun yang bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang budak, Min_

"kau tidak tau apapun, dan lebih baik kau pegang janjimu. Anggap kita tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya, aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan kau... kau adalah Lee Sungmin". Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan paksa sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah, tubuh tinggi itu membalikan badannya dan melihat Sungmin yang masih berada di posisinya tengah menunduk dan terisak keras.

Ingin berlari dan memeluk wanita itu hanya akan menjadi masalah untuknya. Kyuhyun memilih meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian tanpa mereka tau jika ada satu sosok lagi yang tengah menangis mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

~~~MinnimiMing~~~

.

.

.

Sungmin demam. Semalaman ia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Kyuhyun berhenti membencinya, Sungmin juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumah ini karena nyonya Cho begitu baik padanya hingga rela menyekolahkannya. Untuk sekarang ini yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun untuk tidak saling mengenal, mungkin selamanya Kyuhyun adalah tuan muda yang angkuh sedangkan Sungmin hanya seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Sungmin sudah menetapkan hatinya jika sampai kapanpun hubungan masa lalunya dengan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bersatu lagi.

Kepala Sungmin sangat berat mungkin karena semalaman tidak tidur dan hanya menghabisi waktunya dengan menangis, namun ia tetap harus membantu pelayan menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini hari minggu dan Victoria turut hadir untuk sarapan bersama keluarga Cho. Hangeng, Heechul bahkan Kyuhyun sangat senang dengan kehadiran Victoria. Namun satu diantara mereka memilih tidak peduli dan hanya menatap malas kearah wanita cantik itu.

"kapan kalian akan menikah? Kalian sudah lama bertunangan, belum terpikir untuk memiliki anak?" tanya Hangeng ramah. Victoria tampak tersenyum malu, sedangkan Donghae memutar bola matanya malas benar-benar muak dengan ayahnya.

"kami belum membicarakan ini, tapi jika Kyuhyun benar-benar melamarku tahun ini kami pastikan akan segera menikah" jawab Victoria sopan, Hangeng dan Heechul tertawa lebar .

"jadi maksudmu anakku ini belum berani melamarmu?"

"itu...aku berencana akan melamarnya tahun ini"

' _praankk_

Suara pecahan piring itu menggema, membuat percakapan mereka terhenti dan beralih menatap satu pelayan muda disana yang tengah menunduk menatap piring yang seharusnya ia letakan dimeja kini hancur di sekitar kakinya, serta makanan yang mengotori baju pelayannya.

Seharusnya Sungmin tidak mendengar ini, seharusnya hatinya tidak perlu sampai sesakit ini.

Kyuhyun hanya sahabatnya dimasa lalu mengapa hatinya berteriak seolah Kyuhyun kekasihnya yang akan menikahi wanita lain.

"Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae berdiri didepan Sungmin dan memeriksa tubuh Sungmin yang masih diam.

"ma..maafkan aku" Sungmin hendak berjongkok mencoba merapihkan kekacauan dilantai sebelum suara Heechul menghentikannya. Wanita cantik itu bangun dari kursinya dan meminta pelayan laki-laki yang membereskan pecahan piring dilantai. Heechul beralih memeluk pundak Sungmin yang masih tegang.

"astaga kau demam, wajahmu juga pucat. Lebih baik kau beristirahat"

"tidak apa-apa nyonya, saya baik-baik saja" ujar Sungmin pelan.

Victoria menatap Sungmin yang begitu diperhatikan oleh Heechul sedikit merasa iri, Heechul memang selalu baik padanya tapi kenapa Heechul harus begitu perhatian pada gadis yang hanya seorang pelayan. Bahkan Donghae juga sangat perhatian pada Sungmin.

"aku akan mengantarmu kekamar, ayo Sungmin". Donghae memapah Sungmin pelan, Heechul dan Victoria menatap Sungmin kasihan, Hangeng yang nampak tidak peduli hanya melanjutkan sarapan paginya yang tertunda sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"mengapa bisa sampai sakit seperti ini? Apa kau terlalu lelah?" tanya Donghae saat Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasa. Gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum lemah dihadapan Donghae dan memilih untuk duduk pada kasur lantainya.

"sepertinya anemiaku kambuh, aku tidak apa-apa tuan setelah tidur beberapa jam akan pulih kembali".

"aku akan meminta eomma untuk membiarkanmu beristirahat hingga besok"

"tidak...jangan.."

"kenapa?"

"aku pelayan baru, tidak mungkin aku mengambil libur sedangkan beberapa pelayan lain masih harus bekerja. Lagi pula hari ini aku hanya membantu ahjumma mengurus taman dirumah kaca" Sungmin tersenyum lemah dibalik wajah pucatnya. Lagi-lagi ia bersyukur karena Donghae begitu baik padanya.

"kau bisa mengerjakannya sore hari, untuk sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat" jelas Donghae, Sungmin tengah berbaring di kasur lantainya dan Donghae membantu menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu.

Namja itu sempat keluar sebentar hanya untuk mengambil sebuah baskom, handuk kecil dan air untuk mengompres dahi Sungmin.

"tuan tidak perlu melakukan ini, saya baik-baik..."

"tidak ada orang sakit yang baik-baik saja, diam dan tidurlah" potong Donghae, namja itu merapihkan rambut Sungmin dan meletakan handuk didahi Sungmin, membuat gadis cantik itu sangat nyaman.

"terima kasih banyak tuan..."

"Donghae.. panggil saja seperti itu jika tidak ada siapapun diantar kita". Sungmin sedikit geli dengan sikap Donghae, dia begitu bersahabat walaupun statusnya adalah majikan Sungmin.

Donghae terus memperhatikan Sungmin hingga gadis cantik itu jatuh kedalam alam mimpinya, bahkan namja itu masih setia mengganti handuk yang sudah kering dan kembali membasahinya hingga suhu tubuh Sungmin membaik.

"tidak tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membuatku begitu peduli padamu, yang jelas aku nyaman berada disampingmu Sungmin". Donghae mengusap rambut Sungmin sayang, tidak sadar jika seseorang tengah menatap tajam di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini pendek ya, sebenernya bukan pendek cuma saya aja yang ga bisa nentuin dimana batas TBC nya ahahaha..**

 **Semoga kalian ga bosen sama ceritanya makanya disetiap TBC nya saya bikin biar pada penasaran, saya juga mau minta maaf soal typo dimana-mana, jujurnya ini ngetiknya di sela-sela pekerjaan dan saya suka lupa baca ulang lagi. Saya nerima saran-saran dari kalian apabila ada kekurangan dari cerita ini, karena** **jujur** **saya belum berbakat menjadi penulis hihihi.** **Tapi saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Thanks To Review_**

 ** _vha137, danactebh, rahmaotter PumpkinEvil137, , cloudswan, Shengmin137 , auliaMRQ , Michiko Haruna, nurulasyiahramadhanti , lee hye byung, ugikyu 137, Hanna, cbpark, wulankyu, xxnunxxcan , bluepink137, innae, orange girls , MinnieMinime, dwi-yomi dan para guest_**

 **.**

 ** _StellaChoi. Tangerang, 12 Desember 2016_**


	5. Chapter 5

**MinnimieMing Present,**

 **FanFiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : CHO KYUHYUN**

 **LEE SUNGMIN**

 **VICTORIA SONG**

 **CHO** **DONGHAE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter :** **5**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt.**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Donghae jalan kearah dapur dengan handuk dan sebuah baskom berisi air ditangannya, jiwa dokternya muncul begitu saja saat melihat Sungmin yang lemah. Ia begitu tidak tega dengan kondisi Sungmin. Entahlah, ia begitu menyayangi Sungmin walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.**

 **"Hae, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" tanya Heechul yang menyusul Donghae kedapur.**

 **"dia hanya demam sepertinya dia mengidap anemia hingga tubuhnya mendadak lemah seperti itu"**

 **"apa tidak sebaiknhya kita membawanya kerumah sakit? Disini tidak ada obat sama sekali". Ujar Heechul penuh kekhawatiran, Donghae pun yang tengah membelakangi Heechul mengeryit bingung, ibunya tidak pernah seperti ini pada siapapun sebelumnya tapi kenapa ia begitu khawatir dengan Sungmin.**

 **"Sungmin hanya perlu istirahat, aku lihat matanya juga sembab seperti habis menangis dan tidak tidur semalaman" jelas Donghae, Heechul terdiam cukup lama hingga suara Victoria mengalihkan mereka.**

 **"eomma, dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Victoria mendekati Heechul, Donghae memutar bola matanya kesal dan memilih kembali kekamarnya sedangkan Heechul menatap Victoria bingung.**

 **"bukankah dia bersama mu?"**

 **"entahlah setelah selesai makan Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namja itu duduk disebelah sosok cantik yang tengah terlelap, wajah sang gadis yang tadinya pucat mulai memancarkan warna merah merona. Sebut saja Kyuhyun mulai gila, ia memilih meninggalkan Victoria dan pergi diam-diam kedalam kamar Sungmin setelah melihat Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar pelayan itu.**

 **Tangan besar Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah mungil Sungmin. Demamnya sudah turun, namun wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, dan yang lebih mengenaskan lagi adalah lingkaran hitam dimata Sungmin yang sangat jelas. Tentu saja Sungmin kurang tidur dan Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi penyebabnya.**

 **"mengapa kau meninggalkan tempat itu hanya untuk datang ke rumah yang seperti neraka ini Ming?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan di tengah kesunyian, lagi-lagi Sungmin mengoyahkan hatinya. Padahal baru semalam Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengabaikan Sungmin dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya yang datar ini. Bagaimanapun Hangeng telah memberikan beban menyakitkan di pundak serta hatinya.**

 **"Ming, bolehkan aku berharap pada Tuhan jika kehadiranmu akan membawaku pergi dari neraka ini? Ini terlalu menyakitkan". Kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, tangannya memeluk kedua kaki panjangnya, tatapan itu sama sekali tidak lepas dari Sungmin yang masih terlelap.**

 **"maafkan aku Ming dan bertahanlah sedikit lagi"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~MinniemieMing~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"kau kemana saja? Aku dan eomma mencarimu dari tadi" Victoria memajukan bibirnya kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana sudah ada Hangeng, Heechul dan Donghae disana.**

 **"maafkan aku Vict, aku mencari sesuatu dirumah kaca". Jawab Kyuhyun, tampaknya Victoria yang masih marah hanya menatap Kyuhyun kesal dan laki-laki itupun mencubit pipi tunangannya. Kyuhyun berpikir jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Victoria mungkin ia memilih untuk bunuh diri saat itu.**

 **"Kyuhyun, duduklah ada yang ingin appa bicarakan" ujar Hangeng dengan suara beratnya, Kyuhyunpun dengan patuh dan wajah datarnya duduk di samping Victoria berhadapan dengan Hangeng dan Heechul sedangkan Donghae memilih duduk di sebuah single sofa dekat Kyuhyun.**

 **"setelah aku pikir lagi lebih baik kalian secepatnya menikah, appa akan mengatur pertemuan dengan keluarga Song. Kita akan terbang ke China beberapa hari lagi" jelas Hangeng, sontak saja wajah Kyuhyun mendadak tegang, tangannya sedikit bergetar dan Kyuhyun berusaha agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang memperhatikan keadaannya sekarang.**

 **"mengapa mendadak sekali?, bahkan aku belum membicarakan ini satu sama lain". Kyuhyun membantah,ia tidak ingin terburu-buru menikah dengan Victoria karena alasan Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin. jika saja Sungmin benar-benar tidak hadir kembali dalam hidupnya mungkin Kyuhyun akan langsung menerimanya. seperti biasa, ia tidak akan membantah satu katapun yang diucapkan ayah angkatnya itu.**

 **Namun kini keadaannya mulai berbeda semanjak kehadiran gadis mungil itu,Kyuhyun seperti mendapat tamparan keras apalagi saat mengingat air mata Sungmin kemarin. Ia benci menyakiti Sungmin yang jelas-jelas tidak bersalah sama sekali. Tapi Kyuhyun harus menyakiti Sungmin agar Sungmin bisa secepatnya pergi dari rumah ini**

 **"kau ingin menundanya sampai kapan lagi Cho Kyuhyun? Kalian sudah terlalu lama berhubungan, dan kalian saling mencintai"**

 **"setidaknya biarkan aku membicarakan ini berdua dengan Vict".**

 **"kalian terlalu lambat..."**

 **"itu benar appa. Selama ini kami terlalu menikmati waktu bersama hingga lupa membicarakan pernikahan. lagi pula aku masih terlalu disibukkan dengan jadwal pemotretan. Aku ingin sebelum menikah aku akan memantapkan hatiku hanya untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang mengurus suami dan anak-anak kami, bukan sibuk bekerja" Jelas Victoria, memang benar jika wanita itu adalah seorang model di China, itulah mengapa pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria sangat sedikit semenjak keluarga Cho memilih menetap di Korea.**

 **"baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan sangat mengharagainya"**

 **"terima kasih appa" Victoria tersenyum lebar seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini membalas senyuman dengan penuh kelegaan, Hangeng sangat menyayangi Victoria dan laki-laki paruh baya itu seolah tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Victoria.**

 **"dan aku punya satu kabar lagi.. aku akan memperkenalkan Donghae dengan salah satu putri dari rekan bisnisku". Donghae yang tengah melamun mendadak terbelalak mendengar ucapan sang ayah yang cukup keras.**

 **"apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara omong kosong"**

 **"aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu putri rekan bisnisku, dan kalian juga harus secepatnya bertunangan".ucap Hangeng dengan penuh penekanan. Suasana mendadak hening, sebelum suara tawa Donghae terdengar keras di ruangan besar itu.**

 **"hal gila apa lagi yang akan kalian lakukan?..."**

 **"aku akan mengatur waktu pertemuannya segera". Hangeng memotong kata-kata Donghae dan memilih untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu itu, Donghae masih menatap ayahnya dengan geram sedangkan Heechul hanya menunduk tidak bisa bicara apapun.**

 **"benar. Kalian memang selalu seperti ini". Donghae menendang kaki meja dibawahnya membuat Heechul tersentak begitupun dengan Victoria. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap Donghae dengan datar.**

 **Sampai kapanpun Donghae tidak akan bisa membantah kata-kata Hangeng sama seperti yang Kyuhyun alami beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dirinya dipaksa bertunangan dengan Victoria yang baru saja ia kenal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sungmin membuka matanya pelan, pening dikepalanya berangsur menghilang dan sepertinya demamnya juga sudah turun. Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman dengan usapan tangan Donghae di rambutnya, ya. Sungmin sangat yakin jika itu adalah Donghae dan Sungmin tidak menyangka jika usapan itu membuatnya bermimpi cukup indah ditengah hari seperti ini bahkan menjelang sore.**

 **Astaga, hampir sore?!**

 **Dengan gesit gadis cantik itu menyingkap selimutnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pelayan dan melesat membuka pintu kamarnya.**

 **"Sungmin, kau mau kemana?" tanya seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya, Sungmin sempat terlonjak kaget saat melihat Donghae yang tengah berdiri dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan susu ditangannya.**

 **"Hae..."**

 **"kau belum memakan apapun dari pagi, ini kubawakan makanan" tanpa permisi Donghae masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dan meletakan nampan itu diatas meja kecil. Mau tidak mau Sungmin mengikuti Donghae dan duduk dihadapan namja tampan itu.**

 **"makanlah, setelah itu baru kau bisa kembali bekerja"**

 **"kau tidak perlu membawakannya aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri". Ucap Sungmin sebal, ia benar-benar tidak enak hati hingga membuat Donghae harus menyiapkan makanan untuknya.**

 **"Lee ahjumma bilang kau selalu lupa waktu makan jika sudah bekerja dan dia berniat membawakan makanan untukmu namun aku yang memilih untuk mengantarnya" jelas sosok tampan itu. Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan bergumam kata terima kasih pada Donghae.**

 **Makan siang yang terlambat ini diisi dengan keheningan, Donghae hanya memperhatikan Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin sibuk dengan makanannya.**

 **Ia kembali ingat dengan perjodohan yang dibicarakan ayahnya, sampai kapan ayahnya akan berhenti mengatur hidupnya dan membiarkannya mengejar mimpi-mimpinya.**

 **Ketika Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, saat itu Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya dan tidak berusaha menolak, itulah mengapa Hangeng begitu bangga pada Kyuhyun dibandingkan dirinya yang pemberontak. Sudah banyak kata-kata Hangeng yang selalu ia bantah dan sekarang apa boleh ia kembali membantah dan menolak permintaan ayahnya.**

 **"Donghae..."**

 **"eoh?"**

 **"kau melamun?" Sungmin menatap wajah Donghae dengan polos, membuat namja tampan itu mencubit pipinya gemas.**

 **"ayo cepat kita ke rumah kaca, aku akan membantumu dan Lee ahjumma"**

 **"a..apa?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Donghae tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya hanya karena membantu beberapa pelayan yang merapihkan tanaman di rumah kaca. biasanya sebelum Sungmin tinggal dirumah ini, Donghae sangat tidak peduli dengan para pelayannya kecuali Lee Ahjumma yang memang sangat baik pada siapapun.**

 **Setelah memaksa ikut bergabung akhirnya disinilah dia. menggunting beberapa daun yang rusak dan mati bersama Lee ahjumma, sedangkan Sungmin tengah menyiram tanaman.**

 **"kalian duduklah, tuan Park membuat cemilan" ujar Lee ahjumma membuat Sungmin dan Donghae langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan duduk di sebuah gazebo yang di kelilingi tanaman bunga yang indah.**

 **"woah, tuan Park membuat kue kelapa. aku tidak pernah memakannya lagi semenjak kita tinggal di Korea. Benarkan ahjumma?" ujar Donghae dengan penuh semangat, tidak peduli peluh yang membasahi dahinya, namja itu begitu menikmati kue favoritnya selama di China. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Lee ahjumma hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala mereka.**

 **"ah, bukankah Sungmin mendapatkan marga Lee dari ahjumma?"**

 **"benar tuan muda" jawab wanita paruh baya itu dengan sopan.**

 **"kalau begitu aku juga ingin menjadi anak ahjumma juga, sepertinya aku terlanjur menyukai marga Lee, dan nama Lee Donghae jauh terdengar lebih baik".**

 **Mereka tertawa lebar bahkan Lee ahjumma menyuapi Sungmin dan Donghae secara bergantian. Mereka tidak menyadari ada sosok wanita paruh baya lain yang tengah menatap kebahagiaan itu dibalik jendela rumahnya yang mewah.**

 **"mengapa eomma sendirian disini?" . Kyuhyun datang menghampiri Heechul yang tengah melamun menatap kearah luar jendela. Ternyata dari tadi Heechul menatap Donghae, Sungmin dan kepala pelayan tengah merapihkan tanaman di dalam rumah kaca dan sesekali mereka bercanda.**

 **"bukankah eomma selalu sendirian?" Heechul bertanya balik pada Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Kyuhyun pun yang mengerti dengan kesedihan ibu angkatnya langsung memeluk Heechul dari belakang, selama ini yang membuat Kyuhyun bertahan selain Victoria adalah Heechul. Wanita ini begitu baik padanya dari saat pertama kali Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya dimension Cho.**

 **Walaupun Heechul memang lebih menurut pada suaminya yang seorang pemaksa, Kyuhyun pikir itu karena Heechulpun tidak bisa membantah perkatataan sang suami. Karena Heechul begitu mencintai Hangeng.**

 **"eomma lihat, aku sedang memeluk eomma sekarang. Jadi eomma tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, Heechul pun tidak kuasa meneteskan airmatanya. Kejadian ini sama seperti belasan tahun lalu. Tangan kecil yang selalu menggenggam tangannya saat ia merasa kesepian adalah tangan Kyuhyun. Anak angkatnya.**

 **"akan sangat membahagiakan jika kau dan Donghae bersama-sama menemani eomma disini" isak Heechul pelan, Heechul tau Donghae sangat membenci Kyuhyun sejak awal karena sampai kapanpun Donghae akan menganggap jika Kyuhyun lah yang mengambil posisinya dikeluarga ini.**

 **"aku akan bicara pada Donghae Hyung jika eomma mau"**

 **"terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah, kau memang sangat baik. Tapi mungkin saja Donghae tidak akan pernah mendengarkan kata-katamu, karena dia sudah benar-benar muak denganku".**

 **Heechul tersenyum di tengah tangisnya,bagaimana mungkin anak yang lahir dari rahimnya begitu tidak menyukainya, sedangkan Kyuhyun anak angkatnya begitu peduli dengan Heechul.**

 **"ah ya, kau sudah mengantar Victoria?" tanya Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan, wanita itu melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan memilih menatap namja tampan anak angkatnya, tidak. Selamanya sudah ia anggap menjadi putra kandungnya bukan anak angkatnya.**

 **Kyuhyun mengangguk dan bergumam pelan.**

 **"Victoria harus mengikuti pemotretan di Shanghai selama dua minggu"**

 **"bukankah kau ada jadwal pertemuan diJeju bersama beberapa kolega?"**

 **"ya eomma, appa yang menyuruhku untuk mengikuti kunjungan kesana dalam waktu seminggu"**

 **"kalau begitu bawalah Sungmin bersamamu".**

 **Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Heechul, sedangkan wanita cantik itu hanya mengusap rambut coklat Kyuhyun tanpa mengatakan apapun.**

 **"eomma percaya Sungmin bisa mengurusmu dengan baik"**

 **"tapi bukankah ada Kim ahjussi?". Heechul tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.**

 **"eomma lebih percaya pada Sungmin". Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar selama beberapa tahun ini ibunya selalu mempercayai tuan Kim sebagai asistent pribadinya. Namun melihat wajah memohon Heechul membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan sang ibu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~MinnimieMing~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari ini Sungmin kembali kekampusnya dan lagi-lagi Donghae mengantarnya hingga kedepan kelas, walaupun namja tampan itu sempat memintanya beristirahat sehari lagi namun sepertinya sifat keras kepala dan mandiri Sungmin membuat Donghae akhirnya memilih untuk membiarkan Sungmin pergi.**

 **Sungmin pikir penampilannya sekarang ini membuat beberapa mahasiswi akan menganggapnya sama seperti yang lain, namun semuanya jadi berantakan saat pertama kali ia mengubah penampilannya dan ada Donghae disampingnya membuat Sungmin di cap sebagai wanita simpanan Donghae, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan jika ia adalah pelacur Donghae. Sepertinya Sungmin harus kembali memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa diterima di KyungHee dengan baik.**

 **"sudahlah Hae, kau tidak perlu sampai mengantarku seperti ini. Harusnya aku tau diri" ucap Sungmin pelan, Donghaepun yang gemas hanya mengacak rambut Sungmin.**

 **"entahlah, aku hanya merasa khawatir aku pergi, nanti aku akan menjemputmu lagi".**

 **Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. Gadis cantik itupun sedikit bingung dengan sikap Donghae yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan, awalnya Sungmin pikir itu karena Donghae memiliki jiwa Dokter yang cukup besar. Tapi apa semua dokter akan mengantar jemput pasiennya?. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikir majikannya itu. Haaah.. seandainya itu Kyuhyun mungkin Sungmin akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.**

 **Tapi faktanya justru Kyuhyunlah yang menginginkan Sungmin menjauh.**

 **"Hyukkie-ya!" Panggil Sungmin saat melihat satu-satunya sahabat wanita yang ia miliki di kampus ini tengah berjalan dengan sedikit lesu.**

 **"Lee Sungmin,** ** _Annyeong"_** **balas Eunhyuk.**

 **"kau terlihat lesu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin khawatir, wajah Eunhyuk tidak pucat hanya terlihat tidak ceria seperti biasanya.**

 **Gadis pemilik gummy smile itu tersenyum di depan Sungmin dan menggeleng pelan.**

 **"aku baik-baik saja"**

 **"kau tidak baik-baik saja". Ujar Sungmin sedikit kesal, Sungmin sangat menyadari perubahan wajah Eunhyuk yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu sedikit pendiam bahkan senyum yang biasanya Eunhyuk tampilkan untuk Sungmin juga terlihat berbeda.**

 **"Min, maukah kau menemaniku bolos hari ini?"**

 **"eoh? Memangnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sungmin tidak tau jika Eunhyuk akan mengajaknya kesebuah kafe tidak jauh dari Kyunghee, kafe ini di design untuk anak muda, dan Sungmin tidak pernah ketempat seperti ini sebelumnya.**

 **"Min, aku akan dijodohkan"**

 **"apa?!" Sungmin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya saat kata-kata pertama Eunhyuk begitu membuatnya kaget.**

 **"eomma dan appaku akan menjodohkanku dengan rekan bisnis mereka, aku tidak menginginkan ini Min, tapi aku tidak akan bisa menolak mereka". Eunhyuk benar-benar putus asa sekarang, baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu ia bahagia saat melihat sosok yang di kaguminya kembali, sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit saat orang tuanya mengatakan akan menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki pilihan mereka.**

 **"kenapa tidak mencoba untuk menolak?"**

 **"karena mereka akan mengusir ku dari rumah"**

 **"apa?!"**

 **'** ** _Ya Tuhan, apa semua anak orang kaya akan selalu ditekan oleh kedua orang tuanya?'_** **Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya, selama ini ia hidup mengharapkan sepasang suami istri yang akan mengangkatnya untuk menjadi anak mereka, itu berarti Sungmin akan hidup lebih baik dari pada harus tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan tanpa cita-cita. Tapi melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Sungmin ragu untuk memiliki orang tua. Apa lagi jika sepasang suami istri itu malah memanfaatkan anak mereka untuk kekayaan keluarga.**

 **"kau pasti sangat terkejut"**

 **"lebih terkejut lagi karena mereka tega mengusirmu dari rumah" .jawab Sungmin polos, Eunhyuk tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sungmin.**

 **"ini pertama kalinya mereka mengancamku seperti itu. Kau tau, anak perempuan selamanya akan mengalah pada orang tua mereka karena kita hidup dengan bantuan mereka". Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memainkan sendok kecil didalam gelas berisi Hot Chocolate kesukaannya.**

 **"sepertinya anggapanmu salah, aku lahir tanpa orang tua disampingku, apa lagi semenjak ibu panti meninggalkanku. Aku merasa hidup ini bagai tantangan karena aku harus menghadapi ini semua sendirian, kau seharusnya bahagia Hyukkie-ya, ibu dan ayahmu ada saat kau terluka. Tidak sepertiku." Sungmin tersenyum pahit, ia berpikir jika bukan karena keluarga Cho yang begitu baik hati mau menerimanya Sungmin tidak akan tau akan menjadi apa sekarang.**

 **"** ** _Mianhae_** **Sungmin-ah. Aku hanya merasa putus asa"**

 **"Hyukkie-ya, apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, ia merasa harus menanyakan ini pada Eunhyuk.**

 **Gadis bergummy smile itu tertawa geli lagi-lagi mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin.**

 **"aku pernah merasakannya bahkan hingga sekarang"**

 **"lalu? Beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya" .**

 **Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sebentar dan meminum hot chocolattenya .**

 **"rasanya seperti saat melihatnya kau merasa jantungmu berdetak kencang, kau selalu merindukannya, dan saat berada di dekatnya kau merasa gugup bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar karena ada dia di akan bahagia melihat senyumnya, dan kau akan sedih melihat wajah sendunya" jelas Eunhyuk.**

 **Sungmin terdiam, apa yang selama ini ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun adalah Cinta? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hatinya nanti saat Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menikah dengan tunangannya?**

 **Seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasakan jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, sejak awal ia hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun dan kembali melanjutkan persahabatan mereka. Tapi Sungmin dengan lancang mencintai Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi.**

 **"sepertinya aku jatuh cinta". Ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar, Eunhyukpun tersentak**

 ** _'apakah...apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Donghae,min?'_**

 **"Eunhyuk-ah, apa kau mengenal keluarga Cho dengan baik?". Tanya Sungmin lagi, Eunhyukpun yang tadinya menunduk dalam tengah berperang melawan batinnya mau tidak mau tersenyum dihadapan sahabatnya dan mengangguk yakin.**

 **"berarti kau tau siapa Cho Kyuhyun?". Eunhyuk mengeryit bingung. Bukankah Sungmin pelayan dikeluarga Cho? Mengapa Sungmin tidak tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **"aku hanya mendengar cerita dari ibuku yang dekat dengan nyonya Cho. mereka mengangkat seorang anak di panti asuhan** ** _Jeju_** **dua belas tahun yang lalu dan mereka mengajarkan Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga Kyuhyun bisa sesukses ini. Mereka terlalu mempercayai Kyuhyun hingga mengabaikan Donghae yang jelas-jelas putra kandung mereka"**

 **"apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya?"**

 **Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan.**

 **"aku pernah bertemu dengannya serta tunangannya disalah satu acara yang keluarga ku buat beberapa bulan yang lalu". Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dan terdiam sebentar memperhatikan keluar jendela.**

 **"bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti jatuh cinta?". Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Eunhyuk menatap datar wajah Sungmin**

 ** _' jadi kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Donghae?'_** **tanpa sadar Eunhyuk sedikit mengepalkan telapak tangannya diatas rok pendeknya.**

 **"hanya ada dua pilihan, kau menghindar dari orang itu atau kau harus pergi dari kehidupan orang itu" jawab Eunhyuk datar, Sungmin tidak menyadari nada bicara Eunhyuk dan hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~MinnimieMing~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hae, ayolah maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika Eunhyuk akan mengajakku membolos hari ini,Sungguh". sosok gadis cantik bertubuh mungil itu mengejar langkah lebar namja tampan didepannya. Sebut saja Sungmin kini menyesal pada Donghae yang marah karena ia tanpa izin pergi membolos bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah menunggunya di parkiran namun melihat Sungmin berada di cafe bersama Eunhyuk.**

 **Namja tampan itu sangat kesal tentu saja, Sungmin seharusnya masih mengambil istirahatnya tapi gadis itu keras kepala dan meminta untuk datang ke KyungHee namun bukannya belajar dengan baik justru Sungmin memilih untuk membolos hari ini.**

 **Jadilah aksi saling kejar kejaran itu dirumah mewah keluarga Cho. Sungmin masih mengejar Donghae hingga gadis itu dengan cepat berlari dengan kaki mungilnya mendahului Donghae dan menghalangi jalan laki-laki itu.**

 **"aku akan mengadukan ini pada eomma" ancam Donghae. Sungmin terdiam dan wajahnya mendadak pucat, Jika nyonya Cho tau ia akan malu sekali. Nyonya Cho pasti akan kecewa dengannya.**

 **"** ** _jaebal,_** **jangan beritahu ini pada nyonya Cho".Sungmin menahan tangan Donghae dengan erat, dan kepalanya mendongak menatap Donghae mencoba memberikan puppy eyes nya agar namja tampan itu mau berbaik hati padanya dengan tidak memberitahu pada nyonya Cho.**

 **"baiklah ini pertama kalinya, dan aku harap tidak akan ada yang kedua dan ketiga. Kau mengerti?". Ucap Donghae, tentu saja gadis manis itu mengangguk cepat dan tesenyum lebar, membuat Donghae benar-benar harus mencubit pipi berisinya.**

 **"kembalilah kekamar".**

 **"** ** _arraseo"_** **Sungmin membungkukan badannya pelan dan berlalu di hadapan Donghae. Baru saja kakinya melangkah menuju kamar pelayan, tiba-tiba suara Heechul menghentikan langkahnya.**

 **"Lee Sungmin, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Heechul disebelahnya ada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang selalu sama. Tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.**

 **Sungmin membungkukan badannya, dan tersenyum pada Heechul. Walaupun sedikit tidak enak hati karena ia harus membolos hari ini, itu sama saja dengan membohongi Heechul.**

 **"saya baru sampai Nyonya" jawab Sungmin pelan, kakinya melangkah mendekati Heechul yang tengah meletakkan beberapa paper bag di atas meja ruang keluarga, sedikit heran dengan barang bawaan Heechul yang cukup banyak, sepertinya Heechul dan Kyuhyun baru saja berbelanja besar, dan sepertinya itu ada beberapa pakaian dengan brand terkenal.**

 **"Sungmin-ah lihatlah, ini adalah beberapa pakaian yang bisa kau gunakan selama di** ** _Jeju._** **malam ini juga kau bisa merapihkan pakaianmu, aku akan meminta Lee ahjumma membantumu** ** _._** **kalian akan terbang ke** ** _Jeju_** **besok pagi".**

 **"ka...kalian?" Sungmin mendadak dikelilingi rasa bingung, Heechul bahkan tidak bicara apapun padanya sebelum ini.**

 **"ya, kau akan menemani Kyuhyun ke pulau** ** _Jeju_** **selama seminggu. Aku harap kau bisa mengatur jadwal makan dan pakaiannya"**

 **"ne?!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"kau berhati-hatilah disana, walaupun tuan muda memang dingin dan sedikit bicara tapi dia orang yang baik Sungmin".**

 **Lee Ahjumma membantu Sungmin memasukkan beberapa pakaian Sungmin ke dalam sebuah koper besar berwarna pink pemberian Heechul, semua yang di bawa Sungmin adalah pakaian baru dan gadis itu masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan ini.**

 **"tapi ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba bahkan tugas kuliahku begitu banyak"**

 **"apa kau tidak merindukan kampung halamanmu? Lagipula Nyonya Cho adalah pemilik Kyunghee, tidak mungkin ia mengeluarkan mu hanya karena tidak datang kekampus dalam waktu seminggu apalagi ini adalah permintaannya sendiri".**

 **Sungmin terdiam, yang dikatakan Lee ahjumma sangat benar. Sungmin merindukan kampung halamannya setahun sudah ia meninggalkan tempat itu.**

 **Memikirkan waktu seminggu ini akan ia habiskan mengingat kembali masa lalunya, Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk tubuh wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.**

 **"terima kasih ahjumma, ah.. apa ahjumma ingin ku bawakan sesuatu dari sana?" tanya Sungmin antusias, wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.**

 **"kau hanya perlu kembali kerumah ini dengan sehat, ahjumma tidak mengharapkan apapun lagi". Jawabnya.**

 **Sungmin hampir meneteskan air matanya, baru kali ini selama setahun terakhir ia merasa sangat dihargai dan dicintai dirumah ini, walaupun sosok yang ingin ia temui tidak lagi ingin berteman dengannya. Semuanya sudah cukup dengan kebaikan Lee Ahjumma sebagai ibunya, nyonya Cho sebagai penolongnya dan Donghae sebagai temannya.**

 **"aku berjanji akan kembali dengan sehat ahjumma"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~MinniemiMing~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun, pesawaat mereka sudah terbang beberapa menit yang lalu dan Sungmin tidak sedikitpun membuka suara. hanya sekedar membungkukkan badan pada Kyuhyun dan laki-laki itu hanya bergumam pelan.**

 **Sungmin tau jika Kyuhyun pasti muak berada didekatnya namun gadis cantik itu tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya untuk kembali kekampung halamannya.**

 **Wanita cantik itu menatap kearah jendela pesawat dan menarik nafas dalam**

 **'** ** _eomma, aku pulang. Aku menepati janjiku untuk membawa kembali Kyuhyun... Tunggu aku , eomma'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to Review Chap 4**

 **.**

vha137, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, xxnunxxcan, Michiko Haruna, nurindaKyumin, auliaMRQ, PumpkinEvil137, rahmaotter, nurulasyiahramadhanti, , Shengmin137, MinnieMinime, sungmin *astaga ini Sungmin baca FF saya kkekke*, danactebh, lee hye byung, orange girls, Hanna, atin, innae, tanpa nama, lee kyurah, gyu-bbuing, dan para guest

 **.**

 **.**

 **StellaChoi, 16 Januari 2017**


End file.
